My First & My Last
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Today is not my day. Waking up in the morning knowing that it is another day of not seeing mason nor hearing from him was another upsetting realization that seems to never go away. Today was so post to be our anniversary its now a year of dating and he isnt back from where ever the hell he is with family stuff he has to do. Mason I thought as he came into my family shop and hugge
1. Chapter 1

Today is not my day. Waking up in the morning knowing that it is another day of not seeing mason nor hearing from him was another upsetting realization that seems to never go away. Today was so post to be our anniversary its now a year of dating and he isnt back from where ever the hell he is with family stuff he has to do.

Mason I thought as he came into my family shop and hugged me. I havent seen mason nor herd from him for three months because of a family situation and now he is back i am so glad to see him again but he didn't seem so happy about seeing me. I wonder what must happened for him to seem not happy to see me, i mean look at me im hot. "Alex we need to talk." I smiled and hugged him "okay lets go to the lair I have to talk to you fisrt." Mason and I sat down in the lair where no one could interrupt us. "Okay before you say anything I want you to know. I love you, I mean yeah I am a pain at times but I love you and you make me want to be a better person and I care about you and im glad your in my life and I don't want to live a life without you." Mason turned his head and sighed "I wish you never said that." I looked at him and i was shocked. I just opened myself to him and im embarrassed he dosemt love me and he doesn't care about me. I go to leave but Mason pinned me to the wall "just listen." Tears fall gently down my checks as mason gently used his thumbs to wipe my tears away. "Alex I love you with all my heart and im serious about loving you. You are my everything and I want to give you everything but I can't. Alex I'm engaged in a arranged marriage and I found out when I left to deal with family buisness it was to also meet my future wife. I didn't even know I was engaged till my parents told me." I looked at him as I froze in silence I couldn't move but I felt hot watery angry sad tears running down my checks. Mason kept on trying to dry my tears and hold me.

"Alex say something. " I looked at him as justin and max came into the lair and saw me. "What did you do to my sister." As justin grabbed mason away from me. I couldn't say anything I didn't want justin to get mad at mason like last time but I was too shocked and frozen to do anything. Mason looked at me with pain in his eyes as I fell knees first into the ground crying heavily without a single face expression of pain in my knees nor my face cringing up. The pain in my knees were great, mason pushed Justin away and grabbed me from the floor and held me up in his arms. "Alex say something, please hit me do anything just dont be silent." I couldn't look at him as more tears started to flow "I hate your family." Enough for everyone to hear as mom, harper and dad came into the lair. Mason put me down carefully making sure I was able to stand on my own two feet. I was angry and furious I wanted to scream knowing I poured my heart out just to be hurt. "I hate your family, I hate your parents, I hate that I fell in love with you, I hate that I can't even stop loving you no matter how hard I try. I poured my heart to you and your telling me your engaged and that you found out during the three flipping months we haven't been together nor were we able to talk to each other." Instead of yelling my voice transformed in to high pitch shrieking and tears started running down heavier. Mom looked like she was going to my side but dad stopped her and held her back tears were falling from masons eyes onto his cheeks. "Just because I'm a wizard everything in my life isn't normal and its never normal. And you just have to be the only guy I have true feelings for I practically opened myself up to you and I never in my life did that. I searched for you when you got bitten by a vampire and you had to leave because you turned full wolf and justin found a way to turn you back. I choosed you over dean when he wanted me back in his life as his girlfriend, i made a freaking googoo what ever the stupid thing called girl jump into the ocean from her yot cause she was trying to make you her boyfriend. I... i..." By me saying those things I realized more how strong my feelings are for mason I love him more then I love myself. "everytime I fight for us there is always something else to fight through and its not fair. I cant handle anything anymore and i cant handle with this. I don't want to fight anymore because i just found out it gets me no where." I started to loose my voice as more tears came.

I took my ring off my finger that mason gave to me and placed it on the table beside me and took the necklace and the bracelet off and the earings as well. It was gifts mason gave me, that I love so much. "Congratulations to you. And tell your family the same too." Mason grabbed me and I shoved him off of me running out the lair crying. I ran to my room and locked the door I layed on my bed crying hard as mason knocked on the door begging me to open it. I couldn't open it I couldn't see him I couldn't look at him after everything I said. My heart was broken and I was dizzy from crying so much.

"Alex I'll find a way okay. I can't live a life without you." I reached to open the door as I almost triped on my own feet. I opened the door as he came in as I was about to collapse on the floor he caught me and picked me up in his arms. "Darling. I am so sorry." I looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes my baby werewolf was hurt but so was I. He layed me down on my bed and locked the door leaving us a lone in my room. "I don't want to loose you, I love you." I reached out my hands towards him. As he layed down next to me holding me. I realized I couldn't cry anymore I was dried out from being able to make more tears and my thoat started to hurt a little. "I don't like loosing you." He smiled a little and kissed my forehead. "I know darling, I know." His phone rang and he looked at it. He sighed as he answered the phone. I herd his mother on the phone then some other girl had answered calling him snuggly bear. I got so angry and moved his arm away from my waste and I got into the corner of my bed leaning my back on the wall and curled in a corner. I always called him snuggly bear, I started crying again before I know it I was in his arms being kissed and held in forced to snuggle in his strong arms. "I love you Alexandra Margarita Ruso." I looked at him and kissed him fermly on the lips. "I will find a way darling." I looked at him and kissed him forcefully.

"You better because if you don't I will hate you." He kissed my forehead softly "okay I won't hate you but just lets find a way I refuse that you get married. The only girl your gonna marry is me and only me." Mason smiled and kissed me again. Placing me on his lap as his hand groped my butt lightly giving it a smack and kissing my neck. "I will find a way." We kissed again this time forcefully as mason took his shirt off revealing his body how his abs showed even more, his muscles more ferm and he was a little bit more Broder. gosh I love him so much he is my everything and I can't manage this anymore. I'm a virgin, im in love with a freaking lycan where is another of saying werewolf but he is my lycan, my boyfriend and my everything. Mason lifted my shirt and pulled it over my head, as he gently lifted up my bra my nipples perked at his slight touch "you still have waited for me." I held his face with my hand "my body belongs to you and only you. Mason I want you as my first and my last." He looked sad at what I said "what if I can't be your last and only what if I can't find a way..." I shushed him with my finger to his lips.

"You will still be my first and last, no man will touch me. Im yours and only yours. Mason no one will ever touch me but you." He grabbed a hold onto me a little tighter then before he smiled at me and kissed my neck. One hand held my back as the other cuped my size B breast, I felt a littke ashamed and embarrassed my boobs are not big. He caught on and flicked my nipple and I gasped a little. "Your breast are perfect." As he tugged on my nipple rewarding him with another gasp from my mouth. "Alex freeze time please." I looked at him and grabbed my wand mumbling a few words and made time stop where it was just me and mason who wasn't frozen. Mason flicked my nipples with his tongue as I began to feel hot between my legs and my gasping was no help to me as he engulfed my breast with his warm wet mouth. I hands combed through his hair and I gripped a little pushing is head closer to my breast giving him approval to suck harder. I gasped as he switched to the next one and bend myself backwards as he rest me slowly on the bed in a comfortable position for himself as he was on top sucking and flicking his tongue constantly making me more horny by the second. Happily for me I am wearing a skirt as his other head was rubbing my special place softly. I gasped more and arched my back in approval. I have never felt like this before and it felt wonderful as he gave me an orgasm that shocked my body in a joyous cosmic feeling. Then he stopped and looked at me "alex I can't do this to you. I want you badly but not in this situation." I looked at him and sat up putting my bra back down and my shirt back on as mason did the same with his shirt. "When will you touch me." He looked at me and sighed then kissed my forehead. "When I find a way to get out of this situation. I dont want just one time and not have you." He kissed my lips and smiled a little at me " alex don't ever doubt my love for you." He held me and kissed me again. I un-did the spell and kissed mason "please fight for us." He kissed me and agreed.

We got up and went down stairs to where my family are sitting. Mom looked like she was crying dad was upset and justin and max looked like they cried too but I was much worse. My hair was out of place my eyes red and blurry. I felt week and hungry. Mason kissed my lips softly and kissed my forehead. "Alex I promise I will find a way darling." Mom and dad looked at mason as he walked towards them. "If you can find anything please let me know and I will inform you as well. " mason and dad did a manly hand shake as I got even more weak. "Mom, dad..." they all turned to me as I blacked out feeling a hand on my head before I was able to have my head slam on the tile floor, it had to be masons hand it was smooth and rough.


	2. Chapter 2

*Alex

~Dream Pov~

"mason." i shouted his name as i saw him walking towards me. i am so happy to see him again as i run towards him "mason." he looks at me and smiles. As i got to him he walked past me "mason." i yelled as i turned around to look where he was going. "mason." he keeps on walking away from me as i see this girl waving at him. i couldn't see her face but she was wearing a really cute top and some nice dark blue jeans. "mason." he still doesn't turn to see me he just keeps on walking towards the girl who ever she was it was probably his fiance. i started to run towards him but instead of getting closer i ended up being farther away from him finding out i was still in one place. "mason." i shouted and started to scream my lungs out but sadly he still didn't turn around it was like he never saw me nor can freaking hear me. He walked towards whoever the girl is and kissed her, my heart dropped as i saw that. Tears running down my cheeks as i saw them hugging, the love of my life was holding and kissing someone else instead of me and it wasn't me which made me angry and sad at the same time it was like a mixture of mixed emotions. "mason." i shouted in another attempt and this time he turned to me and we ended up six inches apart from each other. "alex its over." and he disappeared. i cried out mason over and over but he never came back.

~end pov~

*Mason

Alex fussing in her sleep saying my name constantly i went to her side but Mr. Ruso stopped me and we watched alex. Her saying my name was killing me i didn't know what to do after i saw her pass out and i stopped her head from hitting the tile floor. "mason." i lifted my head up to look at her and a tear fell from her closed eyelids. "darling." i whispered to myself "my sweet heart." i grabbed a hold of her hand as my thumb massaged the back of her hand. i felt her hand gripped mines and i smiled a little my baby wizard my sweet darling my love, i freaking love this girl. she turned her head towards me and slowly opened her eyes. "mason." she said with a dim voice that seemed to be cracked as she cried. My heart broke i couldn't bare the fact of knowing that this girl was hurting because of me, because of what my stupid family was doing to her all because she is a wizard and not a werewolf. "alex." i said softly as i wiped the tears from her eyes she smiled at me and gripped my hand tighter. "you're here. you didn't leave me." i smiled and kissed her forehead "i am not going to leave you my love." she smiled and cried again.

"i had the worse nightmare, you left me for your fiance and i was in a black hole all alone." my heart broke at just hearing what she said. Mrs. Ruso laid beside alex combing her hair with her fingers as she kisses her on her cheek. "everything is going to be okay mija." her dad kissed her forehead and sighed a little. "sweet heart you scared us." as alex looked at her father and smiled. she reached for his hand and told him sorry in a genuine. Mr. Russo held her hand and kissed her forehead "well don't do that again, and hospital bills cost a lot." we all smiled and alex giggled the best way she can with her cracked up voice and started coughing. justin gave her a glass of water to drink but she refused it and rested her head on her mother's bosom.

"honey you need to drink water mija." her mother insisted on it and so did i as i gripped her hand a little tighter for a few seconds. she carefully got up and looked at me agreeing to have a drink of water. before i was able to say anything the doctor came in to check on her.

"i see you're awake, how are you feeling?" she smiled and reached her arms out letting go of my hand as the doctor gave her a hug. "Morgan your back." she said the doctor laughed and looked at her mother. "nice to know my god daughter remembers me." he turned his head to look at me "and you must be mason." he reached out his hand and gave me a strong handshake.

"how did you know who i was?" the doctor chuckled and looked at alex.

"yeah you are right, he has a great accent, why don't you ask the girl who keeps on talking about you." i turned my head to look at alex and i smiled, truly this delicate flower loves me dearly. the doctor who is alex godfather did his check up on her to see how she is so far and asked if the justin, max and i leaved the room but i prefer to stay. having my wolf instinct take over i wanted to know what's wrong with her" Mr. Russo assured that it was okay for me to stay and that everything was fine so he lightened up a little. as he grabbed the chair beside me to sit down his expression then became stern and serious. "alex have you been starving yourself?" we all looked at her in shock, she couldn't have been starving herself has she? alex looked at us and sighed.

"i haven't been trying to starve myself i am just not hungry." Mrs. Russon tapped her on her head "mija you still gotta eat something no wonder why your jeans fell off of you when you were putting them on yesterday morning and you had to wear a belt. i should have known." she looked at her mother and sighed "sorry mom i just haven't been feeling myself a lot lately i swear i'm not doing it on purpose.

"alex you still have to eat something even if your not hungry, you not eating anything is harming your body and thats bad." the doctor looked at her sternly "and plus you're dehydrated and you have to drink a lo of fluids. so please do not make yourself. sick." alex agreed as the doctor gave her a hug and told us that she will be able to come out the hospital once she eats something and she will be out in three to four hours. as he left Mr. Russo grabbed my collar and lifted me up "you did this to her." Alex grabbed her dad and told him to let me go "it wasn't because of him dad it was something else." her father put me down and we both looked at her. "the fashion show that I was in said I needed to be a size zero and I was a size five. I wanted to be in the fashion so bad that I started taking diet pills and stuck my finger down my throat a few times and I was depressed because I missed mason so much and after the show things just got out of hand with school, studying to be the wizard of the family so I can still be with mason. Dealing with grandma dead I just stopped eating. I broke down and finding out my boyfriend is engaged just topped it all off with a cherry on top and I guess all the crying just made me weaker." I moved pass mr. Russo grabbed alex and shook her a little I was angry I was sad and upset that she was doing this to herself.

"Alex the bloody hell. That is no excuse for damaging your body like that. A size zero just so your ass can be in a fashion show those girls are not even healthy and its not important on being skinny just so you can fit some freaking rag clothing on your body that your not even gonna keep." My wolf was trying to come out "your beautiful and perfect in a size five, six or a freaking eighteen how stupid are you to hurt yourself you know better." Alex started crying and I slowly calmed down and hugged her closely "sweet heart nothing is worth damaging your body and your health." Her father shook his head in agreement "I forbid you from modeling if you can't be healthy." Alex parents had second that emotion as alex started crying again.

Her father turned her towards him "alex I agree with everything mason said just now which shocks me that I am agreeing with your boyfriend and I never agree with any of your past boyfriends before but I know mason loves you and so do me and your mother we don't agree with you hurting yourself." I held alex from behind and kissed the back of her head. "Sweet heart this Is unacceptable." Alex dropped her head down crying softly repeating the word sorry over and over. Mrs. Russo got up and hugged her "your not in trouble but your gonna be eating till you get back to a size five and give a piece of my mind to that women who told you have to be a size zero." Her mother said it in a sinister smile that mad my hair stand up and a shiver down my spine her mother is like the hulk when it comes to her kids. "Alex we love you."

My phone started to ring as everyone turned to look at me. I sighed "I'll tell the others they can come inside I have to take this call." Alex grabbed my hand before I could walk out the door "please don't leave." I looked into her eyes and sighed she held on tighter as much strength she could muster in her little hands I kissed her forehead and left the room letting the others know that they can come in as harper touched my shoulder I told her she has to go inside the room. I answered the phone only to find out it's my fiance Jennifer. "Wolfy where are you its been five hours your gonna miss dinner. " I sighed I wasn't ready to deal with this, why did yhis have to happen in everything I have to deal with why must this be one of them. "Tell everyone to have dinner without me I have things to take care of right now I can't leave ill see everyone later." Before she could say anything else I hanged up the phone and sighed again, this makes me feel like crap.


	3. Chapter 3

***alex**

**Looking at mason made me realize how much of a gentleman he is. Me in my room laying down on my bed as mason sits on a chair looking at the window as he turned to see me stearing at him, he smiles and grabs my hand to kiss it. I feel like mason is gonna be in trouble when he gets home but it seems that he doesn't even care since he is still here. I move aside as he gets in bed with me holding me close to him "how was your nap love?" i looked at him as he kissed me on my forehead. He looks tired, really tired. ever since we all got him at 1pm i have been eating and throwing up with take short naps in between and it's now midnight. "won't your parents be mad at you for not being hom?" he chuckled at my question and squeezed me for a couple seconds. "you must remember i am over four hundred years old alex." i smiled and turned my head into his chest. his body heat keeping me warm and toasty if he could get any hotter he would be cooking me alive. mason started to rub my back and pay with my hair keeping me calm as much as he can humming something to me that has been putting me to sleep but this time i want to stay up so i made him stop.  
"what's wrong, you don't like my humming?" i smiled at his silly question and gave him a quick tug letting him know i want a kiss from his warm lips. "darling are you okay?" i shook my head yes and yawned for a few seconds. he brushed the few strands of hair away from my face giving me a surprise kiss on the lips. "mason i don't want to lose you." he sighs and holds me tighter "neither do i love, neither do i. i will find a way." he kisses my forehead reaches to my noise and then my lips. this time his kiss was passionate and meaningful his tongue searches for an opening to infiltrating my mouth. He tasted like chocolate and strawberries but then i tasted a little meat as well, but i am use to it knowing that he is a werewolf and well i mean he has eaten squirrels so i don't know but i got over it cause he always cleans his mouth. he grabs a hold of my hair tugging it lightly and let it go as his hands reached for my butt. he squeezes it a little and starts massaging it lightly "isn't my parents awake?" he chuckles and looks at me "there sleeping i can hear them snoring at the end of the all." i took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. i can see love and sadness in his eyes i guess things has been bothering him lately that it takes a toll on him physically. i rest my head on his forehead as mason starts humming that song again slowly putting me to sleep. i grabbed a hold on his shirt "mason not the humming, please don't put me to sleep right now."  
before he was able to say something we both heard a howl, mason turned his head and turned back to me "my fiance is looking for me." i grabbed his shirt tighter letting him know that i do not want him to go to her. "alex i have to go." kisses me on the forehead "i will be back don't worry." he kisses me on my lips making me realise his shirt as he go and jump out my window transforming into a wolf running to the direction of the park. i sighed and rolled my eyes "mason please find a way." remembering his song he always keeps on humming to i started humming it myself then i started drifting to sleep.**

*mason

**running through the forest i end up bumping into jennifer, she pounced on me playfully as we both changed back into our human form. "mason i was looking all over for you." she tries to kiss me as i dodged it from my lips to her kissing me on my cheek. "mason i know the engagement thing is a shock to you but i am glad that we are getting married." my mind went blank after she said that to me, i didn't even want to hear that but i did and now i have to figure out how to deal with what she just said. she smiles and hugs me by the waste all i can think about is alex finally opening her heart to me fully and i had to give her the bad news and hearing her screaming and shouting at the top of her lungs with endless amount of tears made me realize how how deeply hurt she was. "jennifer, you should be home." she looks up at me and giggles holding me tighter in her arms. "i heard you wanted to go on some kind of a spirit guide thing. i wanted to talk you when we got to new york but you woke up early and left before i even got to say anything to you." i sighed in response scratching the back of my head and searching around the park like i was looking for something. "what is it that you want to tell?" she smiles as i started to give her my attention.  
"i want to tell you that all my life i knew that i was engaged to you before you knew that you were engaged to me. i know you are a upset about things right now but i will be the best wife i can be for you and that i have fallen in love with you." my eyes opened wide in shock did she just say she loves me? before i can think of anything else her lips touched mines. i backed up in shock "mason." she looked at me "i know you can't love me automatically but i know you will love me." i turned my head away from her what the hell is going on with my life right now everything just has be a freaking pain right now.  
"listen jennifer just go home i need to be alone." i formed into a wolf and ran off, this is too much to handle she just said the love word to me and kissed me. i need to think why the hell did my parents do this, why don't they like the fact that i am in love with alex a wizard? this is not my day nor my night i need to think but i have to go check up on alex i want to if she is okay right now, when is it no matter what i do she always gets hurt when it comes to my family. **


	4. Chapter 4

*Mason

Getting back into alex room without waking up anyone was just way too easy for me and always successful. i looked at her and smiled, apparently she has fallen to sleep I smiled seeing her knocked out made me a little peaceful inside. i sat down beside her as she started to wake up her eyes began to flutter like a disney princess as if she was sleeping beauty. "alex you're up. no one told you to wake up miss lazy pants" she smiles at me and grabs my hand turning to her side as she kept her eyes on me. "i am glad you came back, i thought you wasn't going to come back." i smiled at her as i kissed her forehead lightly. i picked her up and set her on my lap she was light like a feather and i told tell she was weak and hearing her stomach rumble told me she was hungry and it was time for her to eat something. i took her down to the kitchen bridal style as she rested her head on my shoulder "mason make me something to eat." i chuckled at her little demanding voice she was trying to product onto me. I smiled seeing how cute it was as she was trying to be the boss of me but clearly i can tell that it wasn't working well with her. setting her on the table i went into the fridge to find leftover lasagna and a grilled cheese sandwich with egg that Mrs. Russon made for alex when she was sleeping. i took it out to heat it up so she would eat something well i am getting her lagana ready, cutting the sandwich in half i can feel alex just staring at me, i turned to her as i set the plate in front of her she took one half of the sandwich and gave me the other. "alex you need to eat it not me." she shook her head no in disagreement. "you need to eat too, you're a werewolf and you're using your energy and i can tell you're tired." i smiled knowing she always tried to make sure i was okay but this is my turn. "i will eat some lasagna but i need you to eat your sandwich." she wanted to put up a fight but she changed her mind and did as she was told.

she was right though, i am tired and i'm using every little bit of energy i have to try and take care of her. i went back to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of sunkist and gave it to her she clapped her weak hands in glee and drank some of her soda. she turned her eyes back and me and gave me a weak smile "thank you mason for everything." i smiled and gave her a kiss on her lips which tasted like eggs and cheese with butter.

"I will do my best to be there for you." she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"so who was that howling that made you leave me room." i looked at her remembering what had happened with jennifer and i know i don't want to lie to alex but i don't even know what to say to her at this moment right now or how to even tell her. "mason." i looked at her and sighed i have to tell her the truth i don't want to lie to her it would be too unfair. "it was jennifer who was calling for me." she didn't look at me she kept her eyes on her sandwich "alex." she put her hand up to make me stop talking "i really don't want to hear about it, she is your fiance." i sighed and went behind her and hugged her "alex i love you i just have to figure things out." she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly "please lets not talk about it. i think we have enough drama for the month." i kissed the back of her head "i know darling, i know." before the timer went off for the lasagna i quickly stopped it and turned it off she got up from her chair and held me from behind "mason." the strain in her voice told me she was crying again, "if we can't get to be together i am glad i got a chance to be with you." my heart broke as she said those words that i was not expecting to hear. i put the tray down and turned around to face he tears streaming down her cheeks i kissed her softly, i don't want to say goodbye to her and i don't want to hurt her feelings but remembering what jennifer said just made things complicated all the more and i don't want to hurt her neither. i don't want to hurt anyone but thats all what's been happening lately is just people getting hurt. we broke the hug as she went back to her seat and i placed both of the plates in front of us so we can eat. i looked at her she kept her head down not letting her eyes meet mines, today was not the day for anything.

*Alex

i couldn't look at mason knowing that he was engaged and knowing that the person who was howling was his fiance looking for him. "hey guys." max came down opening the fridge grabbing a club sandwich that was so post be dads and added honey mustard and mayo on it. "you feeling better sis." i nodded my head in agreement and gave him a little smile "cool good night." he went upstairs with dads sandwich and a big bag of chips to his room, that boy is definitely gonna be snacking big time. i looked at mason as he just kept his eyes on me "can you tuck me in when our food is done." he shook his head in agreement of what i asked. i sighed and went back to eating, mason grabbed a hold of my hand and kissed it. i smiled a little he keeps on being charming as ever i guess he is trying to make me happy but its not really working. "mason." his eyes fixed on me waiting for what i am going to say. "never mind." he held my hand a little stronger.

"what is it darling you can tell me anything." i looked back at him and i sighed in embarrassment i guess i can call it that.

"when will we be able to have sex with one another?" his head backed up a little in shock this was really a bad time to bring it up but i have to finish what i want to say "if we can't find a way at least i want to have sex with you and give you my all before we have to not be together anymore." mason released my hand and turned away from me. he doesn't want to answer the question as he took both of our empty plates and started washing them in the sink. dammit alex you're so stupid how could i ask that out of nowhere. sighed and drank a few gulps of my soda that started to burn my throat a little. mason never answered instead after he was done he carried me up back into my room and and tuck me in bed "go to sleep alex." as he laid beside i closed my eyes and rested on his chest, his heart beat was relaxing that it put me to sleep.

*Harper

waking up to sunshine and singing birds how magical, okay fuck that im waking up from having sex with justin. i sighed as i got up out of justin bed put my pajamas on and wentdown stairs seeing mason on the couch snorig. funny i thought he would be sleeping in alex room but i guess not or he is probably doing the same thing i did. i went down stairs to the basement where my room is and took a hot shower, ever since th Russo's made me live with them they turned the basement in my room with magic i mean come on they are wizards. I decided to make pancakes for everyone since its Saturday and sex last night was just out standing it was crazy. As I grabbed everything and set them on the counter I saw mason get up from his sleep. He looked like a homeless animal like he never got a chance yo go to sleep "morning Harper." I gave him a bottle of water "thanks im going to go check on alex." I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him on the couch

"Just go back to sleep I will check on her." He thanked me and did as I said. I went upstairs to alex room seeing that she was still sleeping but her room was crazy clean I guess mason cleaned it for her, alex moaned a little and turned to her side pushing the comforter off her body with her feet. I smiled at my best friend knowing how funny she looked so I pulled the covers and placed it back on top of her "mason don't go." She whimpered in her sleep myy smile went away as I saw mason beside me with worried eyes "mason I can take care of her you know." He smiled a little and kissed her forehead laying down beside her as she turned into his arms for comfort like she was searching for warmth. " I don't want to be away from her too long if im not here when she wakes up she starts crying again." I looked at alexx as she mumbled his name again realizing the pain in her voice and the pain in masons eyes was unbearable.

"Youi'll find a way right?" He looked at me with deep sincere in his eyes.

"I don't know." I gasped a little and looked at alex as I saw her grabbing a hold on his shirt for dear life crying in her sleep. In all my life of being friends with alex I have never in my life seen alex this way over a guy. "Mason." He looked at me sadly "alex loves you." He smiled a little "im gonna go back down and make pancakes for everyone would you like any?"

"Thank you Harper." I closed the door and went downstairs seeing Justin with a cup of coffee. He looked at me with a smile and kissed forehead "you checked on alex?" I looked at him and sighed he grabbed a hold of me from behind and kissed my neck "I know we will all find a way to make them be able to stay together." I smiled as he reached out to help me make breakfast as I saw mason come downstairs with alex inn his arms carrying her bridal style down the stairs. She was still sleeping as he laid her down on the coach. "Harper I have to go, ill be back in an hour, and calm alex down when she wakes up please." He dashes out the room before Justin and I could say anything else to him. Justin looked at me "she starts crying when she doesn't see mason she thinks he left for good." Justin looked at her "my little sister is really hurt." He sighed and looked at me "our life is never normal and yet we always get hurt by it." I hugged Justin and we went back to making breakfast.

After we are done everyone started rushing down the stairs I had to sush them from talking so loud as they turned to see alex still sleeping in the same position mason left her. Mr. Russo pulled the sheets over seeing how she keeps on pulling tje sheets away from her body with her foot "where is mason?"

"He left to go do something an hour ago." I reply

"Do you know when he is coming back?" I shook my head no as mason came In the exact time find us looking at him as he noticed alex was still sleeping.

"Morning everyone." As we said moeing back to him

"Okay guys time to go to the table mason there is also a chair at the table for you."

"Thankyou Harper." Everyone sat down and started eating as everyone was relaxed we herd a thud on the floor and in a blink of an eye

He was smiling and picked alex up setting her on the couch again. "How can she still be sleeping. " we laughed a little "she must be really tired to still ne sleeping. " mason kissed her forehead.

"She is too cute right now." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

*alex

I stretched out my hand waking up on a couch, I lifted myself out of bed and looked out the veranda seeing that it was nighttime and a full moon. Mason and everyone looked at "she's finally awake." My dad cried out as mason gave me a plate of food to eat. I didn't say anything but started to stuff my face with food, gosh I am hungry. I looked to see mom dad max justin and Harper smiling at me "what is it?" They all sighed "nothing honey we were just so worried that you didn't wake up. But you're up now mija and i am so happy." Mom started crying oh no the water works I continued to eat my chicken "mommy sorry but can I have soda please?" She got up and dashed to the kitchen "can I have more food i'm really hungry.?" Mom shouted okay as everyone else continued to look at me "okay guys you're really creeping me out with the eyes and the sighs i'm fine just hungry. " my dad hugged me.

"We know you just scared us all and now I can go to sleep." Dad kissed me on my forehead and went upstairs to bed telling everyone good night. i guess he must have been really tired i can even see it in her eyes "mom go to bed i will be fine." she looked at me

"are you sure honey cause i can stay up if you like," i looked at her and smiled

"no mom i will be okay just go to bed you like awful." she gave me a kiss on my forehead and went to bed with dad. max decided it was time to hit the hay because he has this date with a girl he looks and he wants to look good when he sees her tomorrow. i know for a fact justin and harper wanted to have sex but its time for me to be nice i guess "guys go fuck in the basement." they both looked at me in surprise trying to play it off.

"alex what are you talking about justin and i never had sex with each other." i looked at her and started laughing my butt off oh this is so hilarious. i tapped my legs a few times then i started coughing as mason pat me on the back.

"yeah i'm not stupid harper i read your diary." harper turned her head as she started to blush "oh come on it's nice that you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now, i mean i don't have to deal with harper being all crushy lovey dovey about you it annoying." justin looked at me as harper smiled

"so you're okay with me being with your bestfriend?" i threw a pillow at justin and rolled my eyes reaching for harper so i can get a hug. "so you are seriously okay with me dating your best friend?"

"all i care about is that you're happy and now i get to even have more fun threatening my brother. you hurt her i will destroy you." justin looked at me and smiled "and harper you're awful at beating me to sex right now so i hate you." she chuckled and gave me a hug "okay i don't hate you but i'm glad you're happy just don't break my brothers heart please."

"alex you know i wouldn't do that." i sighed and gave her another hug goodnight

"i know but my idiot brother tends to make a lot of mistakes and he is just clueless at things." harper agreed and justin argued against what i said but he let it go after i gave him that puppy face smile. "i hate that face it always works." i giggled as they both walked down stairs to harpers room leaving me alone with mason to deal with. he took my empty plate from me and set it in the sink to wash. i got up from my seat and walked up to him as he turned around i forced my lips on his, kissing him with all my might. i didn't want to hear anything i just wanted him right now for my own personal gain, i love him and my body yurns for his touch for the feeling of being ravished by him made me hot. mason held me close as his hands grabbed my butt squeezing it and giving it a little smile as he lifted me up i took the opportunity to wrap my legs around him as his hands cupped both of my bottom to give me support so i wouldnt fall. i felt his little friend get harder pressing onto my women hood, our kiss was passionate slowly stopping the kiss because we wanted air but got back to kissing in seconds. masson carried me down stairs to the lair since harper and justin went to her room but i created a spell to make mom dad and max think we were in the livingroom watching movies. mason laid me down on the big coach that turns into a bed since mason is staying here for a while and the guys have been figuring out what to do with the whole situation i think.

mason locked the door of the lair and locked the portal door just incase if someone might come in, as he took off his shirt i saw the marking on his back that showed his family cresent. he turned and smiled at me as he reached to kiss me my hands was already unbottoning his pants. he slowly helped me take my shirt off kissing and licking my neck as i gasped at the feeling he was giving me "mason." he stopped and looked at me with a smile "mason greyback i love you." his smile became bigger as he kissed me again his tongue begging for entrance as i made him enter my mouth our tongues played with one another french kissing one another taking each others breath. realising one another as we both gasp for air he helps me take my shirt off before kising my neck and giving me little love bites that showed i was his and only his. my women hood became hotter as i felt myself becoming wet down there feeling the ache of wanting him in me but i didn't want to rush i wanted this to be special, i want my first time to be with him, knowing that he probably isn't a virgin i mean come on he is four hundred and something years old but this is me and i don't care as long as its me right now that is all that matter to me right now. "alex i love you." i smiled as his lips touched mine again but this time it was forcefully. i had no bra on which made it easy for both of us as his hand cups my breast flicking my nipple with hi thumb i gasped a little to the feeling that he was giving me again when he did that. mason smiled and slowly teasing me with his warm hot tongue playing and flciking nipple. my back as arched now giving him knowledge that i like it as his slow motion became a little bit faster, as he started to suck a little harder squeezing my breast a little bit rougher my gasping seemed to have turned him on knowing that its a full moon tonight his animalistic would probably want to come out and dominate me big time but he held himself back.

"mason its okay, you can let go of yourself if you want." he looked at me as he was shocked to hear me say that "please don't back." his eyes went to my breast as he transformed into a halfling not wanting to go full wolf on me. i smiled as he reached for my pants and underwear taking it slowly and calmly off my body and throwing it on the floor to his content doing the same with his last pieces of clothing he had to take off. as i looked at him his penis was hard and big. my eyes became wide knowing that it was gonna be in me "how big are you." he chuckled a little and got back on top of me "9 1/2 inches" i took a deep breath and looked at him "i will try my best not to hurt you." i smiled

"i don't care just don't hold back, i'm not scared i want this." he looked at me and smiled.

"give me a safe word so i know when to stop." i looked at him and rolled my eyes really a safe word this guy does not clearly understand that i want all of it i don't deserve i safe word i don't want a safe

"monkey." he looked at me

"monkey." i smiled at him with an evil grin

"because i know i will never say it but since you want a safe word i just gave you one." he looked at me and sighed. agreeing with what i sad because he knows he can not talk me out of this one.

"are you sure you want this?" i shook my head yes and smiled at him trying to blush as he looks at me naked. "mason i want this.' he kissed my forehead and went back to sucking my boob, because of his teeth grazing my skin it drove me nuts the feeling was a sudden impact of pleasure and desire making me even more hotter than before. the feeling is to die for. mason finger started to play with my womanhood feeling how wet i am he slide his fingers between my fold and penetrated into me as i squirmed a little arching my back in pleasure trying to make myself comfortable as i could his two fingers roaming inside of me was driving my nuts the feeling giving my shuddery chills through my spine was exhilarating. he started to pump his fingers instantly getting me ready for his dick to penetrate me but i want to do something before that happened. before i could say anything else the built up feeling gave me an orgasm driving me nuts as i became more wet. i got to bend down in front of mason rubbing his throbbing penis in my hand slowly rubbing the tip with my thumb pumping his penis with my hand three times before my i slide my mouth onto his penis sucking and flicking my tongue on his tip lips it was candy. i heard a gasp and a growl from mason. "alex are you sure this is your first time, why do you seem so experienced grinding his teeth with every word he said. i lifted my head to him and smiled teasingly.

"sucking on a lot of lollipops." i went back to sucking him as i felt his leg twitching a little mason lifted my legs up in the air supporting my weight onto his as my hand rested on him continuing to suck as i felt his warm tongue penetrating my womanhood i shivered in pleasure as he was eating me out. i sucked harder and faster as i felt him do the same as we both moaned in pleasure. "alex im gonna.." he stopped what he was about to say as he slowly put my legs down trying not to hurt me as he laid back and arched his back a litte i sucked and pumped faster then before this time and mason growled and howled a little in pleasure "alex i cant hold it anymore." i smirked going faster and sucking a lot more harder as i possibly could, mason grabbed my head and started bobbing my head fast as his penis was tapping the back of my throat but i didn't care i was pleasuring him. "alex.. im going to cum." i pumped faster letting him know i wanted him to, that i didn't want to stop and then for a few seconds his com entered my mouth as i sucked him leaving no trace of sperm to be seen, i lifted my head as he pushed me down on my back i could see he wanted it now. i opened my legs as he looked at me. he smiled a little and started using his penis to playfully tease my womanhood it wasn't fair that he was doing that to me but at the same time iy felt a little good as well. "Mason I want you." I said desperately knowing that I want him right now giving him the hint penetrate me now. He smiled and slowly began to enter as i grabbed the sheets i could feel the sharp pasin as it felt like mason was splitting me "relax." He said as he slowly. Continued entering inside of me. i arched my back and gasped. tears stared to running down my eyes as he slide futher and further in slowly "are you sure you dont want me stop." i smiled as the last final inch slid inside or me. Mason stayed still for a little "alex relax." My arms reached around his neck while his hands wiped away the tears I was making. Mason grind inside me trying to make me relax a little trying to make my body adjust to his size I held tighter as he continued for a few seconds then slowly pulling out and pushing back inside me the pain was crazy but it felt so good at the same time. Mason stopped as he saw blood from me "im ok its so post to happen on my first time. Your not hurting me." He looked unsure and then went back to pumping in amd out of me slowly before picking up the pase. After a few pumps the feeling was incredible I was finally relaxed as he quickens the pase driving my senses crazy I felt insane something was building up as mason moved his hand onto the top of my vagina I can't remember whats its called but then my body shuttering at his touch as he runs and pinches it. I covered my mouth trying not to scream ad my legs began to quiver my nipples hardening to the point it hurt. "Msdon, my nipples they hurt." Covering back my mouth as a pang of orgasms came mason didn't stop messing with it he kept on going reaching down as he successfully sucked my nipples giving me extreme feelings thst I can't even describe I grabbed his hair as he picked up another level of pace then he stopped I gasped my body feeling week with orgasms after orgasms. He turned me around putting me in a dog style position. I arched my back as he slowly plunged into me but this time it didn't hurt he quickened his pace automatically as my arms started to wobble and I bend down completely as mason quickened his pace again. I started bitting the pillow that was in from of me because I didnt want to scream but I gasped and moaned and said masons name silently I know he here me as he keeps saying my name saying how tight I am knowing as he tries not to bust in me having sex with me for three hours is just breath taking then he stops. "Alex I came." I smiled as I turned around to him.

"Its okay my period is coming tomorrow. " he kisses me and we both lay down holding one another I couldn't say anything I was becoming tired and sleepy "lets put our clothes back on just incase if you know." I giggled and agreed as mason and I put our clothes back on and he turnes the vents on to make the air escape to go outside so all traces of our love making was gone. I will never forget this night as long as I live.


	6. Chapter 6

*Alex

I can't believe I am still sore from last week, having sex with a werewolf omg there should be a warning sign but I still wont even listen. Having my necklace around my neck from mason still somehow gives me hope that he will find a way for us to be together makes me smile but right now I have to keep on soaking my body in ice and my period is now over finally I was so heavy I guess its because of having sex with mason. I looked at my phone and opened the text. Message mason sent me.

*text*

Ello love, darling I hope all is well I will see you later I have family to deal with. I love you.

I smiled as Harper pillow fight sneak attack came on I turned and dodged the other pillow that was coming for me. I grabbed two cans of silly string and sprayed Justin max and Harper acting as if it was my machine gun. Everyone started laughing as mom and dad attacked us with water ballons on the veranda as max grabbed a water gun and Justin and Harper had buckets of water splashing on everyone as we kids attacked the adults. "No my clothes. " he laughed as mom dumped a bucket of water on his head we all had to laugh this was getting to funny for me not to laugh it was ridiculously hilarious. Mom hugged me as we all grabbed a towel and dried ourselves before we walked back inside the house to go change there was a knocking at the door I went to go answer it hoping that it was mason but to my surprise it's my ex dean. "Hey russo wanna smooch?" I think I dropped my jaw as we both hugged one another I was not expecting to see him but wow what a surprise. "Dean what are you doing here?" He smiled and looked at me

"You would be surprised I moved back." Justin and harper dropped their towel. Did he just say move back like move back back. "I live 5 blocks away from you I thought I should say hi and I want you back as my girlfriend. " I herd max drop his empty plastic cup.

"Oh snap." Harper said as she came next to me "dean it's so nice to see you again wow you look different. " he smiled at her compliment and gave her a hug "oh you have muscles now." Mom and dad already went upstairs not knowing dean is here.

"Um why are uou all wet?" We looked at eacb other remembering how soaked we are I let him come in and sat him down as we all went to go dry ourselves and change. "Harper I can't believe dean is here." Harper grabbed me by the shoulders "I know what are you gonna do alex." I sighed as I started combining my hair as Harper looked at me waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Harper I don't know." I banged my head on my dresser "ow." I shouted banging my head too hard this is gonna give me a headache I looked at my phone seeing mason left another message I gasped "Harper." She came towards me and read the tex.

*tex

Hey love im down stairs with some guy who is waiting for you.

"Oh no." Harper said as I banged my head on my dresser shouting ouch. We quickly got dressed and rushed down stairs seeing mason and dean looking at us. "Harper im hungry lets make something to eat. Hi guys." Harper followed along as we went to the kitchen area even though the boys can see us I just need to get busy with something right now. The boys sat on the chairs that is set up to sit by the kitchen counter. "So russo, what you been up to lately?" Mason looked at him and looked at me.

"Well a lot of stuff has happened but I am handling it like always." he smiled at me with his lovely dreamy green eyes but that wasn't working with me anymore im with mason. "Harper you finally got a boyfriend nice looks like you went forbthe brittish touch." Harper and I had our eyes widened in shock. Mason turned his head to look at me. "Um actually mason is my boyfriend. " dean looked at me and looked at mason.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." I sighed as dean tooknhis phone out for a minute and instantly my phone went off as I turned my back from the guys so i can find who text me it was dean.

*tex

Ay russo I dont care im still gonna make you mine little butterfly

I blushed as I turned to sink on and then splashed water on my face "alex." Harper shoutd I turned and grabbed a rag to dry my face. "Sorry I just felt so hot." Mason looked at me as I turned my eyes away from him "hey you guys hungry? Of course you guys are you have bottomless stomachs its grilled cheese with bacon and and steak. Yeah." I jumped up and down and Harper joined in as we grabbed the bacon, the steak, the cheese and the bread. I could hear a growling sound but I was hushed as harper began talking, this is so not fair I have to explain myself dammit. I rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing till mason said he had to go do something downstairs. "I'll go with you I have to get more essentials for the grill cheese." I followed mason out the door and grabbed his arm. "Mason." He looked at me

"What is it alex?" He looked at me angrily

"Mason I didn't knwo he was coming, he just mobed and he came ten minutes before you came and surprised me and Harper I swear."

"He saw what he tex you and I know you were blushing so uou used the slashing water in your face as an excuse, come one alex I was sitting rigjt next to him."

"Don't argue with me when your in and arranged marriage. "

"At least I wasn't acting all giggly and blushing like a girl with a crush. " I slapped mason in the face and whispered so no one can hear

"I gave my virginity to you my body my everything. Im in love with you and okay so I blushed vause he called me little butterfly but thats it. Im in love with you and dean is my ex boyfriend nothing else."

"You better be getting your essential from the fridge downstairs." I grabbed mason "im not gonna leave alex I believe you even though the smack in the face was unnecessary ill forgive you for that one. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "sorry I didn't mean to." He kissed my forehead lightly "I know."

*Harper

"So dean how are things going I mean long yime no see." Dean smiled at me and laughed. "Harper everything is good so far. So how long have alex and this brittish guy been going out." I looked at dean as he looked at me seriously oh crap I thought to myself. "Well they have been dating for over a year now." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"No competition for me I'll get her back." My eyes got wide as I was making the tenth sandwhich oh my gosh. Did he just said what I think he just said I took the tenth sandwhich and put it on the platter as alex and mason came back with the essentials to finish making fifteen sandwiches the boys went on to play video games as me and alex were finishing up I whispered in alex ears and told her what dean said. She dropped her empty cup as the boys turned to look at her she started to laugh and patted me on the back "oh Harper your so funny. Girl you trying to kill me." I carried along as she picked up the cup laughing "okay guys lunch is ready." We all gathered around the table as mason started making conversations and making new jokes up. Dean carried a long as he made eyes a few times at alex, I kept interrupting so no one would notice dean hunger stiering gaze at alex. As we were all done eating alex packed the rest of the sandwiches in a bag for mason as the boys went back to playing video games. "Alex what are you going to do with dean?" Alex shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know Harper but I have a lot of explaining to do with mason on deans behafe. Im just glad he isn't going wolf but its taking every fiber being in his body to not hurt dean." We both looked at mason as I noticed how tense he is, as dean got up walking towards alex mason turned his head to see what he is going to do.

"Alex it was nice seeing you, anyway I gotta go take care of things but thanks for the lunch." He higged her as alex hugged back

"It was nice seeing you." Alex replied

"I'll talk to you later. " as dean said that mason turned back to the tv as Dean gave mason a hand shake and left. We both looked at mason as he got up from where he was sitting "mason." Alex said as he looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Alex I gotta go." Alex grabbed him by the arm "alex."

"Wait I want to give you the rest of the sandwiches just in case you get hungry." I gave alex the bag of sandwiches and two bottles of water that was in the bag so she can give it to mason. Mason made a small smile on his face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you love." And he walked out the door, alex turned to look at me as I reached my arms out to give her a hug. "Harper everything is so messed up, first mason eranged marriage and now dean. Putting that together is like a freaking volcano about to erupt."

"Yup." As we sat on the couch comforting my best friend "im sure there is a way." She rested her head on my shoulder as we watched futurama. "Im sure mason isn't mad anymore." Alex turned bher head and looked at me "yeah never mind."

*dean

So alex has a boyfriend, let the games begin.


	7. Chapter 7

* Jennifer

"i demand to know who she is?" i yelled at mason as he looked at me sternly, i could smell her all over him whoever she is her scent was pissing me off. "mason greyback, i demand to know who is this girl you have been with." mason sighed and rested his hands on the wall. he didn't even look at me so i walked in front of him "who is she?" mason looked at me and growled as i growled back. he has been with another girl and i don't like sharing "i'm your fiance get that to your head." as i poked his chest mason grabbed my finger holding it tightly as i used my other hand trying to smack him he caught it quickly and ramed meto the wall.

"you are forgetting that i don't love you and threats are pissing me off." i smiled as he formed half walf on me so i formed as well.

"your forgetting we are still getting married whether you like it or not and you will love me one way or another." mason let go of me and i pushed him into his room locking the door "break it off or i will break it for you." he growled as i pushed him on the bed pinning myself to him on top "you know you're werewolf instincts cant hide how much you're body yerns for mines." mason pushed me off trying to make me loose my balance but i got right back on top of him pinning him down as i rubbed my womenhood on him feling his member grow as mason continues to puch me off but to my persistance i kept on getting back on "its in our nature mason."

"no." he growled as i bit him on the neck turning his wolf instinct trying to dominate him "no." he pushed me off and left the room.

"mason you're mine and i will make sure of that forever." he turned to look at me and left.

*Dean

"alex." i hugged her as we sat down on the couch "thanks for letting me come by again." alex smiled and drank her cup of tea.

"what is it that you want to talk about dean." i chuckled so she just wants to head to the point with this one funny thats not how its gonna happen. i grabbed her hand and kissed it, she looked at me in surprise "dean."

"hold up, alex i miss you and i konw me moving broke us apart when we tried to make things work but it wasn't helping out. Russo i want you back as my girlfriend and i know you still have feelings for me." alex looked at me and turned her head looking at the TV

"dean i have a.."

"yeh i know a boyfriend but come on i am better then him and i can do so much better. you know i don't no for an answer." alex looked at me as my hand rested on her thigh "you know you want me."

"dean can we not talk about this." as she got up from her seat "mason i am dating someone." i chuckeled that brittish kid how funny.

"you need a man and not a little boy." i grabbed her and kissed her on the lips she tried to push me but it didn't work as i kissed her deeply i lifted her up as she still tride to struggle putt her back againts the wall i made sure she felt my partner hardening between her legs it was too easy cause she was wearing a skirt, jumping her up and down rubbing on me as she gasped putting her on the couch as i got on top "i know what you need Russo." i got up as she just layed there "call me when you're ready." i opened the door and left aex was still laying there i believe this is going to be easy.

*Alex

"harper." i shouted as i ran upstairs to where harper was resting in my room. "harper." she jumped up out of her nap.

"alex what is it?" she looked at me worriedly as tears started flowing down my eyes i think i cheated of mason just now i don't know but right now i have to tell harper what happened "harper dean came by and he said he wanted to talk so i agreed and i was drinking my tea and he said he wants me back as his girlfriend and i said i already have a boyfriend and he said you need a man not a little boy and he kissed me and i tried to push him off but he was strong and he lifted me up and was dry humping me and i felt his dick rubbing on my thing and he kept on kissing me and then he said let me know when you need a man and i think i cheated on mason." i started crying knowing i would have to explain this time.

"dean did what to you and you felt his what, omg." harper said as she grabbed me and shaked me a little "get yourself together." i looked at her "you didn't cheat on my mason." she hugged me "but you can't tell mason or he will go on a rampage and try to kill." we both looked at each other "speaking of mason what time is he coming?" i looked at me phone

"mason should be here in ten minutes." harper looked at the time and rushed me to go wash my face so there was no trace of me little fiasco. i heard the doorbell ring as harper shouted out mason and welcomed him like she didn't know he was coming today. as i was about to go downstairs i remember mason can smell so i took my clothes off and got in the shower scrubbing my body as much as i can while brushing my teeth so i could get the taste of dean out my mouth gargling mouthwash constantly as my mouth went numb from the burning cleaning i was getting. harper came inside the bathroom and gave me a pair of nice jeans and a nice shirt that mason bought for me at the mall. she handed me cherry blossom body spray as i was done putting on my clothes and fixing my hair, finally finished we both walked downstairs seeing mason and justin talking and laughing about stuff. "hey guys what's up." mason looked at me and smiled as i hugged him and kissed him passionately erasing the kiss that dean gave me out of my head as i felt butterflies in my stomach from kissing mason.

"ello love." he smiled as justin grabbed his attention again as the ravens and the falcons were playing on the super bowl. i sighed as harper gave me the thumbs up. "are you girls ready for our double date." we both looked at mason and justin as they got up and stretched harper and i grabbed out jackets as the boys turned the TV off and we all walked to go to the movie theater. Mason held my hand as i looked up at him "is everything okay alex?" i shook my head yes and looked at harper as she looked at me, i feel like im screwed.

"so what movie are we going to see." tharper asked as the boys looked at one another in a smile, harper and i looked at each other.

"actually we are not going to the movies, we are actually going to italy for a carnival mason had told me about." we looked at justin

"did you just say italy?" harper asked i jumped up and down screaming yea as we went to an alley where no one can see us and justin pulled his wand said a few words and we are instantly in italy. harper and i looked around how beautiful italy looked so gorgeous and the carnival lights are just to die for. Mason put his head between my legs and lifted me up as i rested on his shoulders as harper jumped on justins back and he carried her. "Omg you guys." as harper and i were laughing.

"ladies get ready for the time of your life." mason said as harper and i yelled out yes in anticipation. the boys took us to the ride called pharaoh were this ship can also go in a circle my stomach starts to tighten but i really want to go on this ride so i suck it up. Mason gently put me down as he held me from behind and justin did the same to harper, "are you okay darling?" i smiled and looked at him holding his arm.

" i am now." he smiled and kissed my forehead as i rested my head on his chest mason rubbed my stomach "alex relax." he whispered into my ears it looks like he can hear my heartbeat as justin was making harper relax. i turned around and rested my head on his chest again as he kisses my forehead he picks me up as my legs wrapped around his waist. "omg you guys get a room." harper said

"oh really." justin acknowledge and did the same thing to harper

"okay guys come on there are little kids you know." i said as the boys gently put us down and went back to rubbing our backs. the guys chuckled with one another "okay guys you're both just evil." harper said

"i agree with harper." i said as our boyfriend kissed us. now it was our turn to go on the ride i took a big gulp and we all sat down on the ride. the guys prepared us and made sure we are sat down and tightened in so no harm can happen to us and the ride began. my stomach started to get all queasy as i grabbed mason hand he looked at me and put his arm around me "i have you love." i smiled as we got higher and i shut my eyes then as soon as we got higher i opened my eyes and started to scream. my heart beating faster as mason held onto me assuring me that i was safe we got close to make a circle and i remember i have my necklace mason gave to me but it was too late we already did the circle and my necklace was no longer on my neck. as the ride slowed down and we got out i started to cry. "alex what's wrong?" harper asked and i pointed to my chest and she realized my necklace was missing. Mason came to me and kissed my forehead as he opened his hand and there was my necklace I jumped on him and kissed him as he brought me back down and put my necklace back on my neck. "i guess it truly means alot to you." i looked at mason as he said that.

"a guy i love gave that to me." he smiled and kissed me.

"okay guys we have other rides to go on and mason you and i have stuff animals to win for the girls."

after we went on every ride and harper and i have five stuff animals that the boys won and a big hello kitty stuff animal for both of us we saw mom and dad with max. they waved to us as i was shocked. "hey guys you having fun?" we all agreed as dad said to justin and mason that he can't believe they actually made us believe that we were gonna watch a movie, he started laughing so i guess dad was in on the surprise as well. "anyway see you guys later." they left not trying to interrupt our double date any longer than they already have. "so since mom dad and max will be here for a few hours maybe we can go back home and have our own romantic night." we looked at each other.

"i like that idea." mason said as we all agreed to go back home knowing what was gonna happen tonight. justin said a few words and we were back up but sent to our rooms. "i assum justin and harper was down stairs in harpers room as mason and i was in my room. i put the stuff animals on my chair as mason grabbed me and pinned me on the bed. "alex i love you." i smiled as he kissed my lips again roughly.

Note:

**okay so this chapter is a long and i want my next chapter to focus on the love making so if anyone have any ideas that they would like in the love making scene just send me a review and ill add it **


	8. Chapter 8

*Alex

i felt nervous around him again, i don't know why but when it comes to having sex with him i end up feeling this way around him. Mason pinned me on the bed as my legs wrapped around his waist pretzel style. I could instantly feel his hard member growing and pressing onto me. Mason smiled and kissed me again as the feeling was rough and passionate my body becoming excited and thrilled as my mind went foggy and dazed wanting air but not wanting the kiss to stop. As mason pulled from me gasping for air and started sucking and kissing my neck leaving lovemarks going down to my chest. Making it known that i was his territory, mason lifted me up quickly sitting me on top of him i felt instantly light headed as he continued to kiss me constantly harder and harder as my lips began to bruise a little but i didn't care.

Mason's hand reaches to my butt as he grabs it i jump a little and he begins to squeeze and massage my bottom. i opened my eyes to see his closed and he reaches down to kiss my neck he smacks my butt as i feel the stinging pain, i mean i am wearing leggings. he kisses me again as he growls instantly his nails begin to grow as i can feel his nails graze my skin as i wince in pain a little. mason goes back to kissing my neck and quickly helps me take off my shirt, he looks at me as my bra is still in contact on my body he smiles and kisses every inch of my body as his hands grabbed my left breast squeezing and pulling onto it. i screamed out in pain as mason squeezed and pulled harder he looked at me as tears started to fill on my eyes but looking at mason his eyes the color of black like a crayola crayon, he was different his instincts came out and then for a few seconds he became mason again. he lifted me up and placed me on the bed. "alex i'm sorry we can't do this." i grabbed his hand and got in front of him, i kissed his forehead then i reached to kiss his cheek and went to his neck "alex." i shut him up as i kissed him on the lips. "alex."

"mason i want this." he looked up at me and sighed as he grabbed onto me.

"alex i am going to hurt you, literally." i smiled and kissed him on the lips i know his turn on spots as i began to take advantage combing his hair with my hands as i kissed him sliding my hand down to his spine as i made my way to kissing his neck he growled "alex doesn't anything i said just now registered." i looked at him and sighed rolling my eyes and went back to kissing him. "alex." i growled back and looked at him.

i grabbed his hair and pulled his neck back "mason i want this." he looked at me and growled holding my wasite and it hurted but i don't care. i know he hates when anyone does this to him but i need him to know how serious i am about this. i let go of his hair and kiss him again stopping the kiss i grabbed my wand and said a spell that would make my room sound proof and who ever opens my door would only see me and mason sleeping on my bed with the tv turned on, and my room is soundproof no one would hear us making love or me screaming. mason growled as i went back to kissing his spots he grabbed onto me squeezing me "mason i love you i know you won't hurt me." he looked at me.

"what if i can't control myself." i smiled and unhooked my bra and took off my socks and leggings leaving me only in my cheetah print thong as i got back on top of him.

"i trust you." he looked at me and i smiled kissing him this time he kissed back he goes back to holding me, rubbing my back as his nails graze my skin again and goes back to squeezing and smacking my ass mason stands up lifting me up with him i look at him again to see his eyes change to black inside i felt scared but i still want this and i don't want to back down. mason growled and threw me on the bed he started to take his clothes off and i went under the covers as mason got in as well. "alex i don't want to hurt you." he managed to say through his instincts. i smiled and combed my fingers through his soft thick hair.

"you won't." he looked at me and growled as i kissed him, he didn't smile he had a serious face that i have never seen before he grabbed onto my breast squeezing and pulling on it as he kisses me continuously. i grab onto his hair as his mouth finally reaches to my breast covering my nipple i can feel his hot warm tongue sucking and flicking as my senses start to drive me wild, the feeling of him sucking my breast made me gasp as i feel his teeth grazing my skin. as he continued i felt mason hand sliding down to my womanhood prying my legs open as his finger slowly penetrated into me. he was hurting me a little but it didn't matter it still felt good in some way. i grabbed onto his hand as it started to hurt a little more, he was still sucking onto my breast but switched to the other one i winced at the pain rubbing tighter onto his hand trying to pull his hand out, it was more pain than pleasure. mason growled louder as he slid his second finger into me i gasped arching my back trying to find comfort mason sucked harder pulling as his teeth continued to graze my skin "ahhh." i screamed out mason looked at me and pulled his fingers out of me. his instinct was there but i saw worry in his face "i'm fine." he looked at me in disbelief as i gave him a smile to cover up the pain feeling i had. he kissed me on my forehead and gave another worried look "i am fine." and i kissed him feeling my stomach beginning to hurt me i played on through it this time his kiss was more gentle and sincere he was being careful cautious and to be honest i didn't want him to be careful. i want to know how rough he can be even though it hurted i didn't want him to end and me not knowing the full capacity of what he can do. i wanted to know the danger the adrenalin the remarkable ecstasy my friend anna told me about that she couldn't fully explain without saying you have to have it for your self to understand.

Mason looked at me as i grabbed his hair and pulled his neck back as i started kissing his neck, mason pushed me down on the bed. i kissed him on the lips as i pulled his body onto me feeling his weight as he shifted himself to not crush me. "alex." my eyes opened wide hearing the different change in his voice shocked me. the kind silly sweet voice of mason is gone as his dominant werewolf voice sent shivers down my spine. Mason was still in human form but his body was more defined his chest broader and more defined and his instincts was in full command "i know what you're trying to do." we were both out of breath but i reached out and started to kiss him all over his body. "alex." his voice loud and sharp i pulled his hair as he growled.

"then give it to me." he looked at me and grabbed me by the neck pinning me on the bed, the feeling was incredible with the feeling of build up ecstasy and how dazed and light headed i am it felt good. "you're not a werewolf." i rolled my eyes as he released my neck.

"and your fiance is." he growled at me bearing his human teeth at me it wasn't scary but i guess he is holding back with that one.

"this has nothing to do with jennifer." i was getting upset this time,.

"so her name is jennifer let me guess she is a werewolf and you're a werewolf and you can be rough with her in anyway you want." mason groweld

"i didn't' touch her." my eyes starting to build water in them.

" you know what i want." i yelled at him i hated denial what's even worse i hate it when mason is denying me like he lost interest with me. "what all because you're engaged in an arranged marriage you decide to give up on me and you. or ever since we first did it you don't need me anymore." tears started to fall from my eyes now.

mason sighed still in his dominate voice "i didn't give up on us you're fragile i don't want to hurt you."

"i don't care so what if i get a few bruises , i want it and i want it from you. i don't want you to hold back on me." he stared at me and sighed.

"do you really want this cause once this happens i won't be able to stop." i smiled at him and nodded my head yes. he probably wished i said no but i want it and will do anything to get it from him and he knows that.

Mason goes back to kissing me but this time it was rough and yet passionate. mason grabbed a hold of me and we switched positions, making me be on top of him he looks at me and grunts as i bend towards him and we kiss, his hands go back on my ass, grabs it and smacks it again. i continue to kiss him as i went back down to his neck. mason gasps a little at the feeling as i lifted my head he looked at me "i thought you agreed not to go soft on me?" he smiled "i won' just wait till i put myself in you." he had an evil grin that made me shiver down my spine but i didn't care.

i began to kiss his chest going lower at each small peck i made till i reached my destination as my hand feels his cock, how hard it was and to my astonishment it was bigger than last time. i pumped it a little in my hand as mason groaned in approval and i started licking his tip i can hear mason groan as he grabs the sheet. looking down at his member i noticed mason shaved, his skin bare smooth and then i decided to do something i never done before. i went down and started sucking on his ball sack of t-bagging people call it. mason groaned and growled as he held my head gently. he arched his body up as he gasped when my tongue started to massage onto his ball sack. mason arched his back and growled "alex." he grabs a hold onto my head as i sucked for a few minutes then i went t sucking his penis trying to put his penis in my mouth as i sucked and flicked my tongue as he gave me acknowledgement of approve in his groaning as he said my name again as he sat up he grabbed my ass wth one hand and pulled my head up off of him. he turned my body making my ass face towards as he laid down pulling my torso towards him i felt him pull my thong to side as his tongue flicked my pussy i quivered and went back to sucking his penis again as i felt mason tongue intrude in my opening as i raised my head up and gasped at the feeling he smacked my ass again this time harder. i went back to sucking him but this time harder and my hand was pumping the rest of him that my mouth did not reach yet. I moaned as he put his finger in as twirling his tongue as I accidentally shoved mason penis all the way hitting the back of my throat, I felt like I was gonna gag but I didn't thankfully I continued to suck and bobbed my head faster. I felt mason tightening as he started to flick his tongue inside of me, the feeling made me feel paralyzed ad I stopped feeling that I qas gonna loose myself and cum. "Mason. I think im gonna.." I couldn't say anything else as I gasped mason stopped and picked me up laying my back on the bed as he pride my legs open he looked at me as he smiled. My body was dazed in this feeling the rush as I was becoming nervous again my legs held open as he can see my opening and my body quivering. My nipples hard that it hurt my breathing was raspy as I was trying to put air in my lungs, my hair spread out everywhere as my hand reach to cover my breast. Mason smiled "you look like a model doing a pose." I blushed and turned my head so I didn't have to look at him.

I felt him nend down towards his hands still on my legs. "Its my turn now. I show no Mersey. " my eyes opened wide as I felt mason tongue licking between my legs my body begins to shudder "i'm not making you cum anytime soon." He puts his finger inside of me doing whatever as i start to moan and scream out his name. My body feeling hIs fingers rubbing and teasing at me as he continues to use his tongue I could my body beginning to shudder, I tried to close my legs but he was stronger and kept it open. I arched my back grabbing his head trying to lift it up but he refused and kept on going. I don't know if it was a reaction but it was good. I felt his grip tighten on my legs as the feeling of beginning to have an orgasms started to arise my moanings became high pitched sounds I grabbed the sheets trying to dig into my mattress as I arched my back feeling the complete ecstasy of my arousal mason was giving me. Gasping for air as mason chuckles he looks at me and licks his lips "you taste so good." He smiles and begins to rub his member on top of my aching opening, teasing me senseless my body quivering.

My eyes close tightly as i feel mason finally enters into me but it hurts just like the first time. Mason looked at me and decides to slowly enter not trying to split me in half or anything. I grab a hold onto mason gasping and screaming as he slowly enters in "alex relax." Tears fall from my eyes as mason holds my torso he sits up as he holds me. I end up being on top as he slowly slides me down I squealed in pain as he finally gets the rest of him in me, he waits for a little while and wipes my tears. After he was done he wiping my tears he goes back to sucking my breast turning my body on as it relaxes a little "relax."

"I can't you're too big." I said gasping as he lifts me up and slowly puts me back down he lets me go and lays down I sigh and slowly begin to rock my lips trying to get use to his penis inside me as he moans a little. I start to grind on me feeling the pain decrease and turning into outstanding pleasure, I start to grind and rock my hips faster. I start to moan in pleasure as mason moans and growls along with me he grunts and jerks himself up as I slid up and down feeling his member slide deeper into but this time there was no pain only intense pleasure, I start to go up and down as mason arches his back and he moans louder "You call me big but you're so tight." I smile a little and I began to go fast as I could as mason grabs onto my bed growling and moaning. I begin to rock my hips backwards, forward, side to side including going up and down switching as I feel myself building up as I go faster. Mason growls and lays back on the bed keeping my legs apart as he pumps into me consistently and faster I screamed and moaned in amazement. "Mason. Harder." He smiles and pumps harder grabbing my hands and pinning my arms above my head. I start to moan and scream louder as my door opened to see mom and dad coming in mason didn't stop I panicked .

"Aw honey look their sleeping with the tv on, such a cute couple. " as mom said that I remembered the spell I did and calmed down but it was still weird to realize i'm having sex in front of my parents and they only see me and mason fast asleep. As they left my room my quickly locked my door behind my dads back and closed the door. "You forgot didn't you?" And mason gave me one swift strong hard thrust and I screamed. he laughed as i smacked him on the chest "sorry i couldn't help it," i rolled my eyes he smiled and went to sucking my breast as he slowly began to pump into me as he quickly picked up the pace again thrusting into me constantly "mason." i screamed as he pumped harder and harder inside of me. my sese started going crazy again as i felt the intense feeling "mason... i think i'm gonna.." i screamed as he made his thrust harder and faster such intense thrust and eed is so inhumane that i ended up having a shatter of orgasm as i scream and moan in pleasure my back arching as i grabbed a hold on mason as he growled in his own pleasure as he released his seed into me howling as he transformed into a full lycan werewolf, as i felt him grow inside me a little it hurted and he turned me around settin me up doggy style my mind registering on my first time seeing him in full transformation he quickly began his strokes. i screamed the pain he's giving me i started to bleed a little but i grabbed the towel that was right next to me and i wiped the blood off, i grabbed onto the sheets as tears ran down my eyes as his thrusts became faster and harder the feeling was great and intense that the pain was gone i collapsed on my bed as mason pumped his last load into me turned back to his human form his instincts was still in control as he held me.

he kissed my forehead "was that you're full capacity?" he looked at me,

"no." he answered back and held me close to him

"well good i can see why its a bad thing to release full thingy with a non werewolf " he smiled and held me close "but it was awesome." i lifted my hand in the air and they dropped back down as he laughed at me "we should do it again." his face became stern "just kidding." he rolled his eyes and got up he put his underwear on and went back to bed with me."i don't want to tell how awesome sex was to harper." he rolled his eyes as he made my head rest on his chest. i looked at the time to see it was two in the morning "did we just fucked for three hours." he smiled and kissed my forehead and i started drifting to sleep i have a feeling i am gonna wake up with a lot of pain in the morning.

*Harper

waking up feeling great after a nice lovely night of sex was amazing, something tells me alex has a lot to tell with hers as i go up the stairs alex parents leave give me a hug and say good bye as they leave to catch a cab to the airport to go to there two week getaway vacation leaving the substation in charge to justin alex max and me. as i go up stairs to the kitchen seeing alex come down the stairs walking stiff like a board "hey morning alex." she looked at me and smiled that it actually scares me.

"harper." she smiled at me happily and "how was your night mine was so awesome." mason came down as i looked at him.

"don't look at me she has been acting like this ever since she woke up." my eyes opened wide

"oh you fucked the living daylight out of her." mason smiled as alex giggled with a wide grin. i looked at mason as justin came to the kitchen.

"what's up guys you're finally awake." as he kissed me on the lips while alex cooes.

"why is alex so happy?" as alex gave him a hug "oh my gosh you screwed the living daylight out of her."

"i love you justin, you're my bestest big brother."

"oh my gosh the love, it burns." max ran to mason hiding behind him "you broke my sister."

mason laughed and opened the fridge "oh alex our period starts tomorrow." the boys raised their head and looked at us.

"oh come on do we have to hear that." we laughed "well its a good thing we both took our birth control pills before havingsex with you guys."

"oh thats why you made me take the pill." i shook my head yes "hey its a good thing i listened to you this time." as soon as i got up the door bell

"i'll get it." everyone went into the kitchen as i opened the door i was shocked.

"harper i love you." i heard a glass break as i saw zeke on one knee i turned to see justin, mason and max shooked as alex jumped up and won in joy. "hey zeke is alive." mason grabbed a hold of alex and shook his head no. alex looked at justin and me then she looked at zeke. "oooohhhhh bbbaaaadddd." mason shook his head yes and kissed her forehead.

"harper i screwed everything up and i shouldn't have cheated on you, i miss you and i love you. and i don't want to live a life without you anymore." another glass dropped

"yeah justin made a new game drop glasses." and i herdmason say no "awww" as she remarked in disappointment.

"zeke. what a surprise,"

"yeah a surprise."

"oh can it mrs cloud nine."

"yeah clouds." i threw a pillow at her "yeah pillow fight."why did mason have to screw the living daylight out of her.

*Justin

Out of all the people we know my best friend zeke comes to my door and instantly gets on his knees telling Harper he misses her. I mean my best friend but seriously really, come on. "Zeke. Hey buddy." As soon as I got close to harper zeke punched me in my fave knocking me to the ground.

"Yeah fight fight fight." My sister alex jumping up and down like a little kid, its official mason broke her. "Zeke what the hell."

"Don't what the hell me, you stole my women." He shouted as he tried to punch me again but I dodge just in tim as I pucnhed him in the face. Harper shouting to stop as she got in the middle and zeke ended up punching Harper in the back as she was about fall I grabbed a hold of her "Harper." I shouted as she gave me a faint smile as tears rolled down from her eyes. My anger grew as I set on the couch.

"Harper im sorry I didnt..." before zeke could say anything else I gave him a knockout punch as he fall onto the ground lifeless. Mason checked on zeke to see that he was still breathing as alex gave Harper an ice pack. For her back "harpi okay, alex sad."

"Oh mu godh dude you really broke my sister." As Harper confined in alex letting her know she was okay alex clapped her hand and skipped over to mason. I carried zeke and put him on the couch. "I thought you said he was okay with you dating Harper?" Mason pulled me aside.

"He did." I replied

"So what the hell was that?" I looked at mason and sighed

"I have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

~Justin~

"okay seriously you broke my sister." looking at alex as she spins around in circles. we all look at her as i just stare at her spinning calling herself a butterfly then falls on the ground laughing and rolling around shouting yeah i'm a farm animal. harper helped her up and sat her down on the kitchen chair besides her. "what's your secret." he looked at me confused "because if i can fuck harper like that she is totally gonna be begging for me." he chuckled and pat his hand on my shoulder.

"when we figure everything out then i will tell you as in celebration." i shook my head and agreed as he saw harper try to grab alex from hitting face first onto the floor. mason picked her up and held her in his arms she is now no longer a danger to the society but she is a danger to herself. i rolled my eyes as i turned to see zeke snoring.

"what are we gonna do with zeke?" everyone looked at me as if its the first time i have asked them a question and coming to think of it yeah it is the first time i asking them a question. i sighed and sat down on the floor beside zeke. harper came to my side and sat by me.

"justin we will figure something out." she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"lets just give zeke some time to sleep. i gotta go my parents are calling me but i will be back in a few hours." mason turned his cell phone off and kissed alex on the forehead setting her down on the chair. "um watch over alex for a while so she doesn't do anything um drastically stupid to herself."

"no problem you broke my sister." i looked at him "hey alex wanna play a game?" she looked at me and nodded her head jumped up and down screaming "i wanna play play play play play play play."

i sighed and thought for a few seconds "okay this game is the quiet game, you can not speak and you must sit down you can only get up if you want to use the bathroom and get something to eat. and you start now." alex sat up straight and turned the tv on with her wand and smiled showing her lips were zippered and sealed."i can't believe that worked." mason looked at me and sighed "dude you so fucking broke my sister, you should do this more often i like this alex."

~mason~

looking at alex i sighed and left the house "yup i broke my girlfriend." a whispered to myself and started running to my unbearable home. finally reaching my destination i got inside the house walking straight to my room and headed to take a shower. the water was hot as i rested my head on the wall i heard a knock on my door. "mason its me jennifer are you in there.?" i sighed and rolled my eyes

"yes i am home." i turned the water on blast this time as i heard her open the door and come in.

"i am glad you're back home how are you feeling. you have been out so much i didn't get a chance to talk to you." i sighed

"jennifer i really don't want to talk about anything right now." she was quite as i started soaping my body, i don't want to be mean and harsh but i don't want to marry her either. i closed my eyes and remembered what alex and i did last night, bringing a smile to my face.

"we are going to see my parents again for lunch today, you're mother told me to tell you to be ready." i turned my head and sighed great i have to meet my unwanted fiances parents. what am i gonna do.

"jennifer."

i heard her turned around as she came closer to me.

"yes. mason." she said in her low sweet tone of voice

"how do you feel about this arranged marriage?" i heard her sigh in a smile

"to be honest i am grateful. i get to marry you ever since i was a little pup i always had feelings for you. " my heart felt like it started to break "and even if you don't feel anyway towards me i am still glad i get to be your wife." before i could say anything she closed the door behind her leaving me alone to sulk in what i just heard, fuck what am i gonna do i want to spend my life with alex i love alex and the fact that i would be hurting jennifer as well and i would hurt alex as well is driving me nuts and truly i don't want to hurt neither of them how the fuck am i supposed to handle this shit now. turning the faucet off i got out of the shower and dried myself to find clothes properly laid out on my bed with a small note beside it opening it i realized it was jennifer.

Dear mason,

sorry i picked your clothes out i just thought this outfit would look good on you.

Love

Jennifer

i sighed and smiled a little, she is a sweet person but i just have to figure this out, i can't marry her. wanting to put the clothes back i decided just to be nice and wear this outfit and its not bad either so i'll just give into this one.

~jennifer~

I sighed as i got back to my room jumping up and down, i'm actually gonna marry mason greyback. i grabbed my phone as i texted sonia my best friend since grade school telling her that i was finally gonna marry my crush since forever. i looked on my bed as i had picked out a lovely dress for lunch today. mason and his family are going to have lunch with me and my family and i still haven't quite finished my plan since next week is going to be the night of the blue full moon festival i'm going to seduce mason so i will be pregnant with his pups and then he has no choice but to actually marry me. this is going to be perfect and then i can get rid of his wizard girlfriend.

* sorry this chapter is short i just have been busy so it took me a while to figure what my next plan for my chapter will be but just to give you a little heads up on what my chapter 10 is going to be i just needed to build up a story. dont worry im not those authors who starts something and dosent finish becuse i hate when i find something good to read from fanfiction and they have not posted a story since what 2009 like come on dont get my hopes up if you're not even gonna finish like seriously get it together. anyway i have been working also on some short stories if you have any ideas that you would like for me to had in please let me know i would love to get some reviews on what you think about this story it can be good or bad just let me have it and i will see what i can do to better you're experience with ready my creations. anyway i hope you have enjoyed so far and continue to anticapate on your document here...


	10. Chapter 10

~mason~

walking down stairs to see everyone waiting as jennifer looks at me with a smile. i sighed and greeted my parents and jennifers parents as well even though i really dont want to, i just rather be with alex right now but apprently i can't and that is the suckish part of my day mustly being stuck with jennifer holding my hands the entire time is a sign of me wanting to get away but I don't want to be rude and shrugg her off including from her family so I moved to talk to my father putting my hands in my pocket. "So now that everyone is here lets go to olive garden." I sighed as we all got into the limo as Jennifer sat beside me snuggling herself on me. My mother smiling as my father talks to Jennifers father. The drive felt like forever but we finally got there only for me to see alex, harper, justin and max with his girlfriend. Justin looked at me as his eyes opened wide

"Dude that's who your parents arranged you with?" Justin asking as he is speaking to me in my mind

"Yes, just make sure alex doesn't do anything stupid." He laughed

"Dudr trust me she may come to the realization but you still broke her."

"Just makes sure she's okay."

"Yeah no prob she is ignoring you right now she doesn't like what she sees."

I sighed as everyone went to their table only to be close by each other I could see alex holding harpers hand as Harper winches in pain I Could hear her say save me. "Oh look its alex russo." My mother said as she pointed out to father. He turned to see "ah yes indeed." Luckily alex didn't look there way she was busy talking to Harper and was texting on her phone then my cell vibrated I check to see non other then alex (YOU ASS, HAVE FUN JERK.) I sighed.

(To your knowing I really don't want to be with her are you forgetting that)

(SHE IS ALL OVER YOU LIKE A DOG..-_-...SORRY... BUT SHE IS AND I DON'T LIKE IT.) I smiled.

(I know love, I know)

She put her phone back in her pocket and so did I. Even though we were a table close to each other she didn't even once looked at us but we could hear the conversations.

Harper: hey are you okay

Alex: yes why

Harper: you look aggravated

Alex: because if I don't get my soup im killing all of you

My mother turned her head to look at alex as I chuckled.

Harper: your bluffing lol

Max: ugh no she's serious

Justin: she is deadly when it comes to food and hunger put together

Alex: oh yeah my soup cheese please like a lot.. yes thank you

Justin: okay calm alex is here

Alex: that's what you think

Harper: I dknt want to die

Alex: you may have to with zeke

Harper: don't remind me

Justin: I wonder if he woke up yet

Mason: monkeys

Girl: you guys need to chillax

Alex: hey cool you broke her

Justin: my brother got some ass high five me brother

I chuckled as my mother rolled her eyes and went back to talkib g to Jennifer and her mother. "I can't wait for Jennifer to be a greyback." I herd silver ware drop on the table "alex hey remember the soup is hot you know."

"Sorry I forgot. Its just so good." I can tell alex was playing it off after hearing what mother said oh boy.

"I can't wait either. " Jennifer giggled

"So when will I be expecting pups roaming around?" Dear god no "pretty soon I hope." Mother shut up shut up oh god I have explaining to do this is just great. Jennifer clinged on me as Justin as Justin kept on informing in my mind how screwed I am with alex. As I looked at alex she kept her eyes on the table playing with her food her eyes watery but she closes them tightly and opens them. Holding onto her fork and knife for dear life. "Justin, im not hungry anymore, I don't feel so good." As she said that she passed out her body shifted onto the side as she was seconds from hitting her head on the floor luckily a waiter caught her just in time and that waiter was dean her ex. I could have been mad or angry for him catching her and not me but im glad and worried "alex." Justin shouted.

"Excuse me I have to help my friend." I got up and took her into my arms and got out the restaurant as her siblings followed, I got in Justin car as he drove off, alex her body warm as she somewhat clinged onto me for warmth. As we got to the hospital she was taken away from my hands onto a bed for the nurse to do her job. My mind racing and my heart beating as if I ran so hard I have to stop to relax that's what I feel this is what happens when something wrong is with alex, its fear and unsettiling torture. I sigh as I look at Justin, "what am I going to do?" I sat down on the chair and rested my head on the wall banging the back of my head a little. "What the hell am I going to do?" Justin chuckled and snorted.

"You know this is one crazy mest up shit." He smiled and started laughing "what the fuck is going to happen?"

I looked at him and got up "I don't know, all I know is I can't bear to hurt her. Her eyes the way she looked at me I have never seen that look before and it broke my heart." Justin sighed and looked at me.

"Look just relax, I'm sure she will be fine. I know her she is my sister, she is stronger then you or anyone else thinks stronger than me to be exact." I sat back down and took a deep breath and exhaled my emotion I think I can call it that but then again I don't know if I can. Harper rushed towards us smiling and jumping up and down "okay guys she is awake the doctor said she only went into a little shock but she will be okay and we all can come on in for a little bit she has to stay over one night but she will be okay." I sighed and quickly rushed to her room seeing her as she looked at me and smiled.

"So sorry for ruining your lunch." I smiled

"Actually I am glad you ruined it, well not in a way where you go to the hospital but I am glad I got out of it." She smiled and I kissed her forehead "don't ever be sorry." She smiled as I lay beside her. Holding her close to me she nuzzled herself on my chest. I smiled and kissed her forehead again as Justin holds onto Harper as she sat on his lap and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey guys." I looked up to see dean with flowers in his hands "Alex." She looked at him and smiled as he gave her the flowers.

"I finally finished my shift and I thought I should come and check up on you." He gave her a hug.

'Thank you for saving my head just in time."

"Yeah your head would probably splatter letting the zombies come out and feast." She laughed

"Calla lilies, my favorite."

"I know how much you like them. Anyway buttercup I just want to check on you and hope you are okay."

"Oh no, stay a little. I want as much company as I can get to baby me." He laughed as I chuckled a little and Harper blurted out typical Alex.

"I brought a board game, I know how much you like hungry hungry hippo and slides and ladders."

"Yes, dean perfect choices of me getting to kick all of your asses." I chuckled

"Oh Alex bring it on." I said as I tickled her as everyone joined in the fun.

~dean~

So lover boy is still here, oh well today im just gonna let this one slide quite confused on mason sitting with that group probably family members someone birthday I don't know I don't give a crap. Alex she looks sivk though even though she is so beautiful I can see it in her eyes she isn't feeling well but she always gives her smiles and her laughter. I felt how tight her embrace was when she gave me that hug pretty reassuring in a way. Man I love this girl I just have to have her back with me I think British boy got enough time. I chuckled as she looked at me "dean what is it?" She looked at me with worried eyes, a part of me just want to kiss her but I couldn't yet not now so i jusr looked back at the board game "dean."

"Nothing alex just thinking about stuff I gotta deal with." As grabbed my hand and gave me a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head yes.

"Look I had fun but I gotta go my aunt is waiting for me I told her I would only stay for two hours." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug and said goodbye to everyone, man I gotta work up a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

~zeke~

Oh gosh my blasted headache, what in the world. Getting up from the couch realizing I'm still in the Russo residents, pissed off still that Harper and my best friend Justin together know that he has probably been screwing her. I saw a piece of paper that has my name written on it, I picked it up and opened the paper realizing it was Justin's hand writing.

Dear Zeke,

Hey buddy sorry about today um I didn't mean to knock you out but you punched me in the face and well things got sort of out of hand. Look I know well we all know that you were probably drunk and there's food in the fridge take what you want anyway we'll talk later if you get this and we are not even home. We'll see you soon

Justin

I sighed and sat down, I wasn't drunk I feel bad for punching him in the face but I want my Harper back in my life. I miss her and I need her she is my clogging buddy. Well ok she watches me do the clog dance but hey she accepted it. I sighed and went to the fridge to see what I could eat, I think getting into some type of fight and getting knocked out makes people hungry and my stomach is growling so I'm gonna raid like a mother fucker.

~Jennifer~

Everyone got back inside the house as mason opened the door behind us all. "How was your friend?" My mother asked showing a sign of worry.

"She is okay it was apparently lack of nutrition in her body she hasn't been eating lately." I hugged him and mother sighed in somewhat relief about the girl. I guess mother must have been worried. "Sorry to leave like that." She smiled at him as everyone went into the living room to talk and chat about who knows what, well mostly whatever pops out of their minds. I sat next to mason resting my head on his shoulder as I sensed he was tense and he wouldn't relax. "it is so amazing that the two royal family is together to get ready to celebrate our childrens marrage." Masons mother said as everyone agreed. Mason kept quite and just sat still I grabbed a hold of his hand "mason come show me the garden I would love to finally see it. He looked at me and agreed as we both left the room. I followed mason to the courtyard as I saw beautiful flowers glistening with mist showered on them. As we went to the middle of the garden and sat on the bench I sighed as I grabbed his hand but he pulled away. "is something worng?"

"yes." He replied back after taking a sigh to release what ever it is that "I can't do this." I looked at him as he said this. "forgive me but I don't love you, I love someone else and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. We can't get married it wouldn't be fare to you marrying someone that dosen't love you back." I turned to look at the flowers.

"Is that girl who fainted the one you love?" I just had to ask him that.

"Yes she is." He replied.

"A human?" I turned to look at him holding back the tears in my eyes.

"A wizard." He retorted,

I looked back at the flower that seems to be home for a lady bug that was resting "you don't understand this engagement was mad since the day we were born. It's unbreakable by royal decree and werewolf blood." Mason sighed and looked straight at the tree.

"I know that."

"So then you know it cannot be broken, you have no choice but for us to be wed. Our marriage creates a unity for our clan and for the wizard counsel as well." Mason didn't look at me "you have to love me whether you like it or not he will be married and we will create children it's what we were born to do. Why be with her she's fragile you will end up killing her. You're a werewolf and it's better to stick with your own kind." I got up as he looked at me.

"What kind?" he growled "being told what to do and having no choice." I looked at him as I saw sadness and anger in his eyes.

"She has no place in your life, you're a werewolf and I am your fiancé. She is just your mistress that will never be anything else. She can't be your wife and breaking the engagement is treason you and I both know that very well. There is nothing for you to fight for with her." I looked at me angry as every word I said hit him like it was sudden impact "I can give you and your wolf everything, you don't have to hold back your instincts anymore." As I got closer to him "you can feel it in you, your wolf yearning and it's a full moon tonight don't think your wolf would resist mines." He growled as he stepped away "you can't resist it." Mason growled and left.

~Alex~

Finally back home, seeing zeke sleeping on the coach as Justin and Harper went down to her room to do whatever they are going to do. I went to my room and started taking my clothes off to change as I took the last piece of material off of me mason growled and climb through the window closing it as I put a spell for no one to hear anything. I guess mason is so angry that he wanted to talk but I was wrong he pinned me to the wall holding me by the neck and started to kiss me as his other hand was on my breast. "mason." I moaned as we stopped kissing I was gasping for air. He was angry he was pissed I don't know what happened but mason quickly took his clothes off, I am going to have angry sex with this werewolf of mine oh fucking crap. As mason lifted me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms holding on to his neck as his penis instantly plunged into me with full force I screamed as he began to suck my breast sucking hard and his teeth grazing my skin. It was an instant rush as mason started lifting me up and slamming me down full force as I scream and moan this is intense and I have never seen mason so forceful with me what the hell happened. It hurts but it feels so good and I don't want him to stop I continue to scream and I start grabbing a hold of his hair as he growls and goes faster. My body starting to feel waves of orgasm hitting me as I shudder in every plunge I was given as I came and became wetter in pain and excitement. Mason laid me down on my back as he continued plunging into me never stopping continuing to go faster and harder at every pace. I grabbed onto the sheets but they were no help I could see I was bleeding a little but I didn't care this was sensation this feeling was more of sexual adrenaline that hit me continues. Seeing mason sharp teeth as he start to transform into a half human half wolf as his penis enlarges inside of me as I scream my body shuddering with another wave of intensity as I felt him come inside of me. His wolf was taking control it was ridiculous sex was amazing and unbelievable with this guy but this moment right now just blow my mind away as he picks up another pace that I never knew existed my orgasm was building my body hit with waves of ecstasy building as mason growled and grabbed my pillow tearing it to shreds with his mouth as he transformed to full lycan. i screamed as he got bigger, plunged faster and pumped harder I turned my head screaming and moan feeling the pain and the amazing feeling of being ravaged. Mason was full wolf his instincts had fully taken over it was the wolf who was in control the human mason was gone. As mason lifted me up making himself in sitting position he made sure his claws did not scratch nor cut my skin as he lifted me up and down I held onto him feeling his heat as he released his seed into me again as I screamed and moaned hot tears were falling as I grabbed onto his fur "harder." I shouted the feeling was amazing the intensity was over whelming, I know wolves don't really like to be told but he listened and did what I begged gasping for air as the buildup of intensity finally released as I screamed and became wetter "yes… yes… yess." I continued to shout and scream gosh it hurts but it feels so good as mason turned me around quickly putting me in a dog position and continue the pace picking up in an inhumane speed that never even existed that any regular person can do and then my body shattered into another full blown out of release as mason did his final thrust releasing his last seed in me as he turned around and turned human again as he rested on top of me trying not to squash me shifted the rest of his weight on the bed he looked at me as I smiled and cupped his face. Tears started to form as I whipped them away "I'm sorry Alex I didn't mean to hurt you." I smiled and kissed his soft lips.

"No you didn't love." He lifted me up on to his body as I ended up on top and he covered us both with my comforter I looked up at him as he looked at me worried and scared in his eyes "best sex ever." He chuckled as I acted like I was trying to be superman. I would start jumping on your penis right now but im really tired and I don't have enough stress to continue this sex we had that lasted for an hour and a half he chuckled again "I think that is enough." He replied

"yeah for now." He laughed

"I shouldn't have had sex with you out of my anger." I smacked him

"are you kidding me now I know why people say angry sex is the best sex, we should have this more often." He laughed and kissed my forehead "so you want to tell me what happened?"

"no not right now, ill just get angry again."

"is it about the engagement thingy?" I was worried knowing mason never really gets this angry unless my life is being threatened.

"yes that thingy." I kissed him on his lips

"no matter what, I am always going to be by your side. We will find away mason there is always a way."

"Alex I just found this out that this engagement has been ever since I was born and it's decreed by werewolf blood." I closed my eyes and sighed as I cupped his face tears starting to flow from his eyes as I gently wiped them away.

"Mason we are not going to lose each other." He looked at me and kissed me. I became said after what he said and I wanted to cry so bad but looking at mason and seeing how he is trying to handle it I realized that he is probably hurt more than I am with this situation knowing that he is hurting me in the process "mason I just want to take us somewhere just to feel normal again, I can see it in your eyes just don't give up okay we always find a way through things. Baby I love you so let's not think about everything right now just let this night be our night right now." He agreed as I kissed him.

"Alex I love you."

"I love you too wolfie." We began to kiss again as I started to feel weak and sleepy mason rested my head on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat slowly putting me to sleep like a lullaby.

Paste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12

~Jennifer~

yesterday was bull shit i can't believe the conversation we both had ended with him leaving, i sighed as i laid down in my room he probably went to see his girlfriend, i sighed and sat down i have waited for this all my life to be with him to finally be a couple with him and here he loves someone else. i sighed as i grabbed my pillow in frustration this is so not fair. i quickly turned to look at mason coming in his room well our room now. "hi." i said as he looked at me and nodded his head, i can smell her all over him as he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. i rolled my eyes as i go in the bathroom "when are you going to face the fact?" he sighed and looked at me "i already said i don't love you, i can't love you." i slapped him in the face as he growled in response "you have no choice but to end it, and you know that." he sighed and turned his back on me "mason, this has to end we are engage and getting married i know that you don't love me but you will soon."

"i understand that this is duty and whatever else this is that is between us but there is nothing i can give you." i looked at him and sighed in.

"i have loved you ever since i first met you in werewolf academy when we were little and finding out that we were engaged made me even more happier, there is no way of breaking this at all whether you like it or not."

"stop talking about it." he growled as he got in the tub and took the rest of his clothes throwing them over head.

"the wedding will be in two months." he growled in frustration

:let it go i'm tired." he barked

"from fucking you're whore last night." i slammed the door as he growled. i grabbed my cell phone and called my best friend cynthia.

~Phone call~

cynthia: hello

jennifer: hey i need to talk to you

cynthia: yeah sure what's wrong

jennifer: he has a girlfriend who i call her a whore but he loves someone instead of me

cynthia: oh wow what are you going to do about it

jennifer: find out who this girl is? i need more information i don't know her name but you can follow her scent for me i have his shirt that has her smell.

cynthia: no problem what do i do kill her or torture her

jennifer: do nothing to her just give me information on her and then i will figure out what to do with her

cynthia: he is your fiance you know

jennifer: i know and i intend that is followed

cynthia: okay i am on it, i'll see you tomorrow

i hanged up my phone as mason came out with his sweat pants on and his hair was wet, he looked at me and sighed "i'm sorry about everything but you're wasting you're time." i growled at him,

"this engagement is sealed like it or not." i grabbed him and kissed him he moved back and looked at me in shock "come on mason why fight it you have wants and needs only i can full. you're werewolf side is just begging for it.

"jennifer stop." he shouted and walked out this room.

"i will have you Mason Greyback."

~dean~

i can't believe she is with that guy like honestly what the hell does she see in that guy that she doesn't see in me. i mean i got good looks, i have muscles and a great body i am charming but the only thing i dont have is that stupid accent of his. fuck i need a plan i'll ask help from max.

~alex~

finally waking up, i see mason cleaned my room how cute and left a note that says i love you on it so mega cute. "hey. are you okay?" i looked at harper she seemed worried as she gave me my hand held mirror and i saw how my bottom lip was swolen bruises all over the lower parts of my body i moved the sheets away from my bottom half as harper covered her mouth in shock more bruises i smiled as i got up out of bed i ended up falling and harper had to help me back up. my midsection felt soar and wobbly "alex why did mason do this to you?" i looked at her and smiled "we had angry sex and it was amazing." she looked at me confused.

"why would he have angry what happened and are you broken again?" i laughed at her questions.

"he had an argument with whoever it was about the engagement and apparently it is royal decree and written by werewolf blood its been created ever since they were born. he is angry that he just found these things out and he snapped." tears started fall "harper you should have seen his eyes, i have never seen that look on him before he's hurting."

'so he was taking it out on you." i looked at her

"best sex ever." i smiled and looked at her she rolled her eyes and sat beside me

"shouldn't hurt you like this alex. well its a good thing i made you take the birth control pill as soon as we got home." i looked at her and smiled as i gave her a hug

"yeah he blowed his manliness inside of me probably like three or four times i don't know i lost count after the first one." she rolled her eyes

"typical alex."

"and we fucked in his full lycan werewolf glory."

"what." i laughed "alex that is dangerous."

"well it was pretty fucking good." i sighed "harper what if i had a baby would it i mean do you think it could stop mason from having to marry." harper looked at me and sighed

"i don't know alex i can't answer that." i sighed as i grabbed my phone and saw mason text

^_^ Mason

hi love sorry i had to leave and i'm sorry about the bruises i gave you, please forgive

i smiled as i replied there was nothing to forgive and that last night was wonderful and asked if we could do it again that ought to make him laugh again. i sighed as he replied (LOL i dont think so love. too dangerous) i smiled as i looked at harper "you need to heal alex." i sighed and rolled my eyes

"i know, i know."

'oh and dean is here." harper said sheepishly

'what." i yelled to her i pulled her by her collar "tell him im sleeping and i am not to be disturbed i dont want anyone to know i look like this right now. and make sure he goes away he has been after me i can not see him right now please harper."

"alright alright i know i understand. do you need a ice pack." i nodded yes and she left my room i sighed as she closed the door. i grabbed my phone and began to text mason again

alex- where are you

mason- my tormented home

alex- LOL new name for it now

mason- yes

alex- i have no regrets nor anger nor sadness about yesterday night even the aftereffects of it

Mason- really

Alex- yes im actually happy about last night no i am over joyed

mason- no regrets huh

alex- non but do you have any regrets?

Mason- only the hurting you part

alex- that was my favorite part it made the thrill of having angry sex with you even better

mason- never again alex i cant have sex with you when i am angry

alex- you always ruin stuff

Mason- only to protect you my love

i sighed as harper came with two ice packs and told me that dean left i relaxed, feeling some what sleepy and tired i told harper to leave me a lone so i can rest. My phone started buzzing as I looked to see it was mason who was calling me.

*phone call*

Alex- hello

Mason- are you alright? Harper text me and practically tried to yell at me about last night with you

Alex- that is Harper. When are you coming over?

Mason- not today alex my father is having a ball for the celebration between me and Jennifer

Alex- oh

Mason- I have no choice but to be there

Alex- do you want to be there?

Mason- no alex

Alex- then come over

Mason- I can't alex not today I am sorry.

Alex- fine

Mason- don't worry I'll sneak out when its all over just don't lock your window love

Alex- mason

Mason- yes darling

Alex- nothing just hurry up and come over

Mason- yes love, I gotta go now I love you.

~end~

~Cynthia~

"She smells like vanilla, cinnamon, nut meg and a splash of japanese cherry blossoms. how nice." jennifer sat down and sighed as i sat next to her "sorry about what i just said she dose smell good though enough to eat." she looked at me and rested her head on my shoulder. "where is lover boy mason?"

"he left to go for a run." she replied and layed herself on the bed "i want information on this girl. his mother dosen't like her because she isn't a werewolf his father i don't know he never says anything at all. i need info fast please." she got up and went on her knees and begged

"okay okay okay, i will just stop with the begging its kind of uggers right now." she smiled as she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. i got up and left time to start my searching.

~justin~

"okay zeke we need to talk." he looked at me as he started to throw another pnch at me "come on zeke we have been fighting all day today give me a break."

"never, give her back." he threw another hit and i dodged punching him in the stomach.

"zeke i can't, i love her and she loves me and its her choice for her to be with who ever she wants to be with not ours." zeke comes back to hit me afain but I dodged it and kicked him to the wall.

" I have one question for you. Have you been sleeping with her?" Zeke looked super ultra pissed.

"Yes." I answered

"You fucked her!" He shouted at a high volume

"Yes."

"You bbbbbiiiiitttttccccchhhhhh." Zeke comes running towards me to punch me but was stopped with Harper using a baking pan hit him in the face knocking him out.

"Omg Justin are you okay your hurt." Kissed her

"Yes im ok thanks to you but you gotta let this bro thing happen." She shook her head and looked at zeke

"What are we gonna do with zeke?"

"We have to talk to him."

~Jennifer~

I opened the door to mason room seeing him fully dressed in his tuxedo I smiled "you look handsome." He looked at me and gave me a small smile "you look beautiful as well." I smiled back

"I want to say that I am sorry about the kiss it was wrong of me to do that." He sighed and looked at me.

"it's okay." I went close to him and fixed his tie I gave him a smile as his mother entered into the room. "aw look at you two, such a royal couple should look like." I smiled as she came towards us "jennifer you look lovely, some how mason always needs his tie straighten up most of the times."

"mother." Mason said

"what I am just saying the truth you look dashing." She kissed her son on the cheek as mason sighed "now come they are going to call for you guys pretty soon and everyone would just love to see you both walk down the stairs together in hand." I smiled as we followed her. Most of everybody that we know was here for the ball of our engagement I sensed mason being tense. Are parents were called as everyone clapped for them "mason just put on a good show its only going to last for six hours." He looked at me and I sighed.

"I meant to neither hurt you nor want to hurt you, you must believe that." I smiled and looked at him as I kissed him on his cheek and everyone clapped as our names were called "don't worry about it." we started walking down the stairs as everyone congratulated us and shook hands with mason and I got the hugs. I smiled as mason gave me a small tug to our family "you guys look amazing together." My mother greeted us with her nice complement, "mason you make me proud of you son." His father hugs him as he shows him to the wizard council to professor crumbs.

~Mason~

Finally alone with professor crumbs "help me please."

"mason I don't know what to do. Its pretty much sealed how is alex holding up with this." I sigh and rest my head on the balcony.

"I don't even know what to think on how she is handling this. Its alex. She may be the nice silly funny selfish and jealous at times but I love her." I sighed as I brushed my hair with my fingers "but then again it is alex she doesn't really like to open up that much she just bottles everything in and then explodes like a volcano of fury and wrath. Like a bloody phoenix." Professor crumbs looked

"like that time she thought you were dead and she unleashed her angry magic on the dark angel." I shook my head yes

"she can be much worse professor."

"mason." I turned to see Jennifer coming towards us "there you are, the party has already started and you guys are outside." I sighed "professor crumbs it is nice to see you I have heard so much about you. The greatest wizard ever." Crumbs blushed at the so praise he was getting

"Jennifer professor and I are talking I will be back inside." She reached and kissed me on the cheek as left I sighed as I hit my head on the balcony.

"don't worry I will do my best to help you." I smiled

"thank you professor."

"we must better be going back in wouldn't want to have everyone else come back out for you."

"your right lets get this crap done with I promised alex I would see her later."

"sure you truly love your alex, a wizard."

"and she truly loves me a werewolf." Professor crumbs laughed and patted me on the back

"lets make this go quickly shall we."

~jennifer~

"Cynthia you made it." she smiled and hugged

"I wouldn't miss this ball for the world." She patted me on the shoulder "nice dress."

"thank you, so did you smell her out?" Cynthia smiled

"of course I did."

"excellent phase one is complete. I want to know everything."

"don't worry I will get all the information. Trust me."

"good cause when im done no one will know what hit them. Mason will be mine."


	13. Chapter 13

~Dean~

Looking out the window of the substation I saw Harper and Justin holding hands talking and giggling at each other. As I entered in I saw Alex come down the stairs with her brother max. "Dean what are you doing here?" she asked me as max and I did our hand shake and Justin and I nodded our head in approval. "I came to check up on you. Are you feeling any better?" as I gave her a hug. "I never got a chance to say how sorry I was about well you."

"um yes actually I am and its okay don't worry about it." she smiled at me as well all sat down together at the table.

"So Alex where is your lover boy at eh?" she smiled at me as Harper elbowed her in the ribs.

"Actually he had some family issues to resolve." She replied back and looked at the window "its dark out what time is it so we can close?" Justin looked at his watch as he sighed.

"We only got two hours to go till we close." Justin looked at Harper and kissed her on the cheek. Alex grabbed her phone out her pocket and sighed. She looked out the window and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Is everything ok Alex?" she lifted her head up at me.

"Yes I'm fine just wondering why mom and dad haven't contacted us lately." She smiled.

"Mom and dad are in Hawaii right now then they are going to the Bahamas' then Alaska and Italy and Japan they won't be back for a while and they told me to tell everyone that they said hi." We all looked at Justin

"Justin, really how come you didn't tell me?" Alex asked

"Justin would you care?" Justin asked back to Alex

"yes, maybe, okay no im glad they're out there having fun wonder how mom tricked dad to pay so much money."

"Don't know but she did a good job at tricking dad." Max said as we all end up laughing.

"oh man I swear dad is so cheap." Alex laughed

"hey come on give your father some credit." Alex looked at me and chuckled "I guess he wants to get laid or something." Everyone kept quite

"eeewwww."

"Get it out of my head get it ou of my head oh my gosh my brain it burns." Max shouted as he banged his head on the table.

"you know if its two hours before closing and no one is here why don't we close right now I mean it's a Friday and everyone is probably on a date or fucking each other ridiculously." Alex commented as Justin and Harper looked at each other "hey you guys enough with the love making right now. Seriously calm your vagina Harper and Justin put mister stick thing down." I looked at them as I was shocked to hear what Alex had just said.

"Wow, Justin you hitting that?" I just had to ask as Harper smiled and Justin told me yes. I looked at Alex as she shook her head in agreement to what they had said. Max dose a reenactment of their love making as Justin throws a balled up napkin at him.

"You know I don't care I am closing the store. No one has been here for two hours and it's ten at night." Alex got up and locked up the store.

"alex it's a Friday night." Justin retorted

"yeah I know where couples are having fun together duh." I looked at alex

"hey anyone wants to go to the movies. I have been dieing to see Loving My Werewolf. We should all go see it." everyone agreed and we all got up and left the substation as justin locked up and we all started walking to the movies. I grab onto alex as she looked at me in surprise "don't want any weirdo guys trying to hit up on you don't want you boyfriend to think you are not safe." Alex sighed and grabbed my hand and rest it on her shoulders.

"yeah you are right he would be pissed of about weird guys."

"see I was right awesome." I laughed

"yeah don't get it to your head you know."

"Come one Russo where is the fun in that now." We both laughed

"Well come on moriadi (sorry I do not know how to spell the kids last name and I don't want to look it up so I can fix it too lazy right now) your coolness is epically challenged at yourself."

"Oh snap, nice come back." Everyone laughed as we got to the movie theater this got to be fun

"Hey Russo I buy chicken fingers and French fries." She looked at me and laughed

"You know my eating so well."

"Anything fried with sauce dip."

"See what's wrong with that." I laughed as I bought her food and we all went to go see the movie so far so good.

~Harper~

I whisper to Justin "you do know dean is trying to get with Alex right." Justin looked at me and sighed "that is nothing new to me." I shrugged my shoulders and sighed "yeah you are probably right about that." He lifted my chin up so I can face him.

"Harper just relax okay don't worry about anything."

"I know but what about ze.." he shut me up with a kiss

"I said don't worry about it." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder and the movie finally started to begin.

~Mason~

Oh thank the moon it is finally over the ball is finally over and done with everyone left the place is being cleaned up by the servants as I help as well so I can sneak out and go see Alex I cannot wait till everyone decides to go to sleep. "Mason, what are you doing?" I looked at Jennifer.

"I am just helping so everyone can go to sleep faster it's a lot of work to do the servants need to go to sleep as well." Jeffery looked at me from behind Jennifer and shakes his head holding a sign with capitol letters (MUST I GET RID OF THE FIANCE SIR?") I smiled and shook my head no Jeffery held up another sign (ARE YOU SURE SIR?) I shook my head no again and Jeffery made another sign (PLEASE SIR SHE IS ANNOYING AS MY FUCKING BALLS) I broke out laughing as Jennifer looked at me "what is it?" I stood up straight

"Nothing I just remembered something." Jennifer looked at me "um Jeffery will take you to your room it's been a long night you should go to sleep." She looked at me confused as Jeffery held up another sign (I PUT SLEEPING PILL IN HER DRINK IN TEN MINUTES SHE SHOULD NOT BE A BOTHER YOU ANYMORE) "goodnight Jennifer." She followed Jeffery as he caught her before she fell down the stairs "it worked faster than I thought sir." I laughed

"Jeffery you always have my back."

"I practically raised you sir."

"Please stop calling me that Jeffery." He smiled

"Ever since you were a little boy you have always said that." As he gave me a wink and carried Jennifer upstairs

"um Jeffery not in my room please I need my room back." I heard him chuckle as he continued to walk up the stairs. The other maids looked at me and giggled "let's all get this place cleaned up shall we." I helped as each and everyone did a specific job and we all cleaned up the place faster the dishes the tables and the chairs everything was put up as I quickly changed into my sweat pants a white t-shirt and a hooded sweat shirt. "off to meet madame Alex russo sir?" I looked at jefferey

"yes."

"Have fun sir give my regards to her sir and I have not found anything yet on ending you know what" he whispered to my ears "but I and everyone else will be looking still."

"Thank you, friend." I gave him a hug and left telling all the servants good night.

~Alex~

Finally home from the movies I have to admit I really enjoyed the movie I just wished I was watching it with mason. I sighed and lay down on my bed looking at the clock it was one in the morning. I guess mason isn't coming like he said he would. I yawned and grabbed my pillow feeling tired I guess it is now for some shut eye. As soon as I closed my eyes to go to sleep I heard my window open "hello love." I jumped out of bed and ran to him as he held his arms up I jumped onto him and kissed him. "You came." He spun me around and kissed me on my cheek "I told you I would come." The door open as Justin and Harper turned on the light

"Oh mason it's just you." Harper sighed "okay good night." I laughed as they closed the door behind them mason and I laughed as we got into bed together snuggling and cuddling together.

"So how was the party?"

"Let's not talk about that please." I laughed as we kissed

"tonight lets just hold each other."

"okay wolfie okay."


	14. Chapter 14

~Alex~

waking up finding mason still by my side gives me some relief. "morning love." i looked at him as he smiled at me "you finally woke up sweet heart." i giggled and cuddled myself in his arms "are you forgetting i am not a morning person like you are?" he smiled and kissed my forehead. i closed my eyes again listening to his heart beat. it always ends up soothing me. "did you figure it out yet?" i had to ask even though it would upset him i guess i mean if he did he would have already told me. waiting he never answered all he did was take a deep breath and started combing my hair with his fingers. i guess he will never find a way to get out of this marriage. i sighed then all of a sudden i felt weird and queasy. i lifted my head up beginning to feel rapid sick "alex are you okay?" i turned my head and looked at him i was going to say something but then i felt something was about to come back up i rushed to the bathroom ran to the toilet and bam i upchucked. i herd mason footsteps run to me "alex." he shouted at the top of his longs i barfed again as he grabbed my hair and patted and rubbed my back. "alex, darling what's wrong." i barfed again my stomach burning the taste of vomit in my throat and my mouth gosh how disgusting and yucky and acidic gross. "mason, i don't...bllllaaaahhh." i barfed again. holy cow i am throwing up on an empty stomach. crap it hurts. mason continued to pat me on my back and rub my stomach "alex." waiting for a few seconds my barfing is over i got up and started brushing my teeth and using mouthwash "alex are you okay?" mason asked as harper rushed in as she saw me i looked like a mess crying and vomiting how yucky. "alex." she grabbed me checking my temperature "nothing is wrong with you so why would you throw up?" i shrugged my shoulders and then i felt it again. oh no not again i rush to the toilet and begin to throw up harper pushed mason out the bathroom and locked the door as she grabbed a hold of my hair and put it in a ponytail and patted my back after a few minutes it was finally over "alex didn't you take your birth control pill?" i looked at her

"yes i took my birth control pill i take it every time i see him just in case we end up doing it." i washed my mouth again and washed my face. harper grabbed a pregnancy test from the cabinet "take it." i listened to her and sighed she sat down on the floor as i prepare myself to take a pee. i sighed as i peed on the stick thing and waiting for five minutes. we both looked at it and saw that it said negative "oh thank god." harper said as i sighed in relief oh man i am not pregnant "then what was with my barfing?" harper looked at me and sighed "maybe you're body was trying to get rid of something. i looked at the door as harper reached her hand out to open it as mason and justin was at the door eavesdropping. "good you're not pregnant." justin said as mason looked at me worried. i smiled back as he came in and sat on the floor. i washed my hands and got on his laps as he kissed my back. it sent chills down my spine as i calmed down and rested my head on his shoulder that was a horrific scare for me. mason rubbed my back "i'm hungry after puking up on an empty stomach and i really want to get rid of this taste in my mouth so someone feed me." harper laughed as we all got up and went to the kitchen so we can all eat breakfast. "are you sure you're okay love." i looked at him and smiled i was going to kiss him then i remembered the throwing up part so i just hugged me "yes i am fine." as soon was max came the door bell rang.

"oh great my girlfriend is here." he opened the door as we all looked and saw in amazement she was pretty and gorgouse. "everyone meet cynthia." we all said hi as mason just stared at her.

"your a werewolf." mason said as we all looked at him

"yeah i know that." max answered

"its nice to meet you guys and prince mason. its an honor to see you." she strecthed her hand out as they both shaked hands.

"wait what happened to samantha?" i had to ask me wanting to be nosey on this subject and probably asking for everyone seeing this new girl dating my brother but i have to give him some props she is cute.

"its a long complicated story." max said as he held cynthia's hand "lets just save cynthia saved me from being a total idiot." he kissed her on the cheek and smiled. i got up "hey im alex max older sister well only im just born before him and this tall loser is justin the first born freak its nice to meet you cynthia." i gave her a hug and she hugged back. "now lets make breakfast i want pancakes cynthia you want to add in a type of breakfast you want." i looked at her as she smiled

"um im kind of craving for meat do you have sausages?" i smiled

"hey max make yourself useful and make your girlfriend some sausages and for everyone too." Max sighed and kissed Cynthia on the cheek. "Aw you guys look so cute." Mason kissed my neck as I jumped up mason started tickling me as I ran around the house and him chasing me around, then remembering Cynthia is a werewolf I ran towards her and hid behind her as she stretched out her hands so he couldn't get me. "Ha girl power." Mason laughed

"Alex that is cheating." I laughed and put my hands on my hips.

"Anyway while I am cheating the tickling game those pancakes is not going to make themselves." Mason sighed and quickly pulled me to him before Cynthia could save me "ever since I made those pancakes you only eat my pancakes." I kissed him on the lips.

"It's not my fault your cooking is good." I replied back.

"Prince Mason you cook?" I looked at Cynthia.

"Heck yeah you should try his lasagna I made him make two pans one for him and my family and the other for me. God I ate the whole things by myself. Gained five pounds but it was so worth it." I jumped on masons back as mason held me so I wouldn't fall. I rested my chin on mason shoulder sighing "can you teach me how you make those pancakes?" mason laughed as he gently put me down.

"Sure thing love." I looked at Cynthia as she just stared at us; I guess she is wondering why is mason and I acting towards each other knowing full well that he has an arranged marriage with someone else.

"mind if I help cook as well? im a wiz in the kitchen." Cynthia asked

"hold that question. Hey max your girlfriend wants to help do you want her to?" max looked at us and smiled.

"come Cynthia." Cynthia went to his side and started helping out with the cooking. Mason kissed my forehead then looked at me.

"alex you have a fever sit down." Everyone turned to look at us.

"mason I am fine don't worry about me." I turned around and he pulled me back towards him.

"alex just sit down your sick." I looked at him and I was about to say something but then he cut me off "I am not gonna tell you to sit down again after last time you had a fever and you were up and down the place made you pass out sit down alex. Please." I sighed I know I couldn't fight on this one not with mason you can't defeat a werewolf who is stern. I sat down and yawned as mason lifted my feet up for the rest of the couch and put a blanket it over me "alex sis you okay?" max asked mason looked at him.

"she has a fever." Justin ran to get a first aid kit and took tylonal out with a cup of water.

"I don't need that." I tride to push justin hands away.

"you don't do good with headaches ." I sighed and took the pill and drank the water as mason started to rub my tummy gosh he was putting me to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

~Cynthia~

Oh my gosh this is easier than I thought oh no this is too easy. Looking at everyone as they seem nor so bad and mason wizard girlfriend is actually really pretty but Jennifer looks better "have we met before?" I looked at mason in surprise.

"Actually yes you have met me before. At the banquet last night with my father governor Reagan hicks." He looked surprised as alex looked at me.

"You mean the governor of new york is your dad and he is a werewolf?" I shook my head yes as alex looked at mason.

"Don't worry your secret is sage with me." I assured them both as alex gave me a small smile and went in the kitchen to the others to tell them as max assured that he knew. I looked at mason as he just stood there I smiled at him to see if I can lighten the mood but it wasn't working the way I wanted it to. "You have a lot of explaining to do my fair prince. I don't want to jusge before I hear the story muself." I sat down as he sat with me.

"What do you want to know?" I looked at h and smiled thinking how easy this was gonna be hehehe. As we sat down and he begans to speak I am listening to his story and I must admit that I am quite surprised and baffled and very interested as im given the details. "I thought you were from another pack?" I looked at mason and smiled.

"Im not I just tell dad I dont want to be in the party, fake sick, begged to go to a boarding school in paris which has great education, go on trips by myself to get in touch with my inner wolf. I can even control my changing I can cjange when ever I want how ever and learned to manage my emotions a lot better." Mason looked at me in shock and surprise.

"You can do that." I looked at him and smiled shaking my head yes as everyone jumped up to look at us.

"Yea but in order to do that you have to get in touch with your wolf side you have yo except and not fight back. By excepting your wolf you truely accept yourself and you have to get one with mother earth." Alex came by and gave us both our plate of food. I looked at her "she is your anchor." They both looked me confused I laugh as max sits next to me and everyone joins in to sit together "she's the reason why your sane. Your a prince your pure blood like me, she is the reason why your wolf is calm it found someone to love and protect." Alex looked at me.

"How can you know that." I looked at her and smiled.

"A snow white wolf knows." Mason jumped up.

"Your mother is the mother snow wolf." I looked at him and smiled "thats why your father doesn't bring you if they knew who your mother was and who you are you would have no choice in anything with my royal family and the other royal families." I clapped my hands appluading surprised he figured it out not even Jennifer knows and she is my best friend. "Then where is your mother?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Home with my dad when its time to go be wolf mother and I leave to travel with the other snow wolf."

"You mean there is more." I looked at Justin and shook my head "how old are you?" I looked at hime and smiled.

"789 but who is counting." They all looked surprised.

"Cool im dating an older women with the body of a twenty year old yes." I smiled and laughed at him.

"Wait what is so special about snow wolves not to sound rude but I never herd of them." Her brother Justin looked at her "and justim im not hoinf to research for fun." He sighed.

"Ill tell you, snow wolbes are only females if a snow wolf produces a male he is a human with wolf strength he mates with a regular lycan and have a girl she is a snow wolf or snow lycan if he mates with a human its still the same it c an be a regular lycan or a snow lycan. Snow wolves are like great shamans they have special powers we are like Amazons but we are Amazonian werewolves. When I was three hundred years old the royal families wanted us for power strength and greed we believe in peice and unity but the royals wanted power and everything we were against. So we refused and left the day before war we destroyed their weapons from both side we try tp convince both side for peace but they would not listen so my mother the queen told killed ever first born royal ending what would be war leaving the royals to morn for there lost the greybacks did have a child at that time and they did agree thus leaving my mothwr to spare them creating them as the head of all royal families because they heed and they were rewarded for they respected the elders. Before we left the royals were warned that if another war for greed and despair was brought mother superior a.k.a my mom would kill the queens of the royal family that ignore her warning." Mason looked at me.

"And that is why my family and the servants celebrate together to bw thankful of the snow wolves." I looked at mason.

"We know how do you think your trades and your business are top markets we bless you for your servitude." Alex looked at him and looked at me I felt bad mason already found his soul mate but Jennifer ie my best friend but im an Amazonian ugh crap and alex seems like a nice person why did I agree I wished I saw the future but apparently I don't have that power like serenity dose and she is only three hundred years older then me. "Wait if mason and I get married that means only I get old and die does it?" I looked at her she seemed sad but before I could answer her "maybe its best if you married Jennifer she lives longer and your bond by royal blood and i don't want you to see me die." She runs upstairs as mason goes after her and I follow.

"Wait if mason makes you a mate you grow old the way he does." I shouted out she looked at me as mason held her. She seems to have a heart and care about others that's cute. I look at her and smile as she smile back a little whipping the tears from her eyes as mason comforts her the way he looks at her surprised me its the look I see when dad looks at mom. That look, that cute I love you look that look that tells you everything without words being said. Crap what did I get myself into? We all walked down to the others as max looked at me worried I smiled as he held me and kissed my forehead and we all got back to eating and laughing. "By the way you must keep my secret no one should have known but my dad about me and mom." Alex looked at me and everyone promised.

"Wait how did your dad get your mom." I smiled.

"He was human helped mother out and the others they fell in love ans got married and mom became pregnant then one day he was found almost dead and mother turned him." Max held my hand tight and I smiled. "Well I gotta get going before my fam wonders and call. Bye guys." And I left as I gave max a kiss on the cheeck boy there is a lot going on.

~mason~

My phone rang as I checked mother was calling me. I sighed and sushed everyone so I could answer her. "Hey mom."

"Mason where are you? I didn't see you for breakfast." I sighed.

"Mom i just want to be by myself." I herd her sigh.

"Well just be careful and don't take too long."

"Yes mom." I quickly hanged up before I could have mom say anything else on the phone. Alex looked at me and sighed "im not going back home till next week I need a break." Max looked at me and laughed.

"Good choice." Alex grabbed my hand and pulled my hand.

"Oh guys mom and dad won't be back home till two months they bumped into there long lost friends and chillin in Hawaii. Harper and Justin just finished with the dishes when harper smiled and so did I. "Harper." She looked at me and sighed she walked up to me as I pushed mason into the kitchen with justin "give us girls an hour and you guys can come up stairs." We ran quickly to my room and locked the door as we grabbed magazines looking for the sexist lingerie and we only have an hour.

~Justin~

As we finish cleaning the kitchen I grabbed the dry cloth and I began to dry my hands as mason dose thr same. "Dude I didn't figire it out yet I have been trying to find a waybout but it is a problem I can't seem to find a way. Maybe Cynthia would know I should have asked her but then again um she is the white wolf." Mason sighed as we sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to watch something while we have to wait for the girls. I wonder why we can't go upstairs for an hour bit then again they are girls and its complicated when it comes to dating them. "I hope I can find a way out, professor crumbs is helping im trying to figure out a way to break it and I dont know everything is just out of proportion. Jennifer says she loves me ever since she was a little girl and she knew longer then I did that she was going to marry me. Everything is crazy and I know that I am hurting alex and im also hurting Jennifer." I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"Shit is fucked up."


	16. Chapter 16

~Harper~

"Really alex like are you kidding me" looking at myself in the mirror my sexy outfit just so happens to be black and white a beautiful two piece outfit bra and panties with little frills at the end of it and every was laced. It sexy ensemble looks like I have been locked up in jail for doing bad things I have a key necklace on and handcuffs on my wrist so Justin would be the only one to unlock it. My pumps sexy in black and my hair thick with lazy curls "I do look sexy." Alex giggled as she checked herself out we both had the prison sexy girl look her hair the same and her shoes the same as mine we had the twin style. Alex giggled and used magic to send me to justin room as I grabbed my phone and text Justin to come into his room I waited for a minute and there was just shocked and surprised. "What's wrong Justin? Cat got your tongue or shall I say me breaking the law has left you speechless." I laid down on his bed turning my back from him as I felt him sat on the bed. I laid on my back as he got on top of me just looking at me I gave a smirk as my hand felt how hard he became I turned my head away from him. He grabbed my laced panties and took it off as he grabbed my pumps and threw them at the other side of his room. I am glad I shaved this morning as he slowly rubbed his hands on my smooth skin. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he kissed it then his tongue glided as I felt a rush flow through me. Justin looked at me and then kissed me hard and slow not giving me a chance to breathe. His hand grabbed a hold of my breast squeezing and massaging it as he tugs a little, I wince a little as he gives me a few seconds to breathe and we go back to it. he takes the key necklace and unlocks my cuffs as he smiles he uses his magic to make a double and attaches the handcuffs to his bed and attaches me back where i am helpless to the point i can't move my arms. he smiles "breaking the law you get punished by the sheriff." i smile as he kisses my neck.

"and who is that sheriff may i ask?" he smiles and kisses me harder.

"the sheriff is me." he pulls my bra down revealing my erect nipples he smiles as he pinches one and i winced arching my back as he licked his lips. my eyes closed shut then i felt his hot wet tongue as he sucks and nibbling on my nipple. i shudder in complete bliss as i moan out his name and he chuckles lightly and sucks harder. gosh this boy knows how to treat me so well unlike zeke who sucks at loving me in bed or he probably gotten better with whoever he has been with, wait why am i thinking about zeke oh yeah i remember he is a horrible lover and justin oh boy this is amazing. "aahh." i moaned as he stopped and looked at me with a worried expression on his face. "am i hurting you?" i smile he is always asking me if i am okay when this happens like he is afraid to continue if he knows he is hurting me. "no justin you're not hurting me it just feels really good." he smiles and goes back to what he is doing. i sighed as he continues and his hand slides down to my womanhood as his fingers slowly trace up and down slowly building up the feeling in my body this jerk is gonna kill me with pleasure and i am loving it.

i close my eyes as i hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down, i looked at justin who is already complete nude as he finishes taking off my lingerie. he looked and smiled then the real pleasure began.

**(sorry this is so short i have been so busy and well things has happened but i am not stopping with my stories i will finish it for my readers as promised) **


	17. Chapter 17

~Alex~

waking up seeing arms holding my naked body and the voice of mason snoring i say i did a very good job at conquering in bed last night. i sighed and snuggled my naked self closer to mason, he is so warm and his skin so smooth. i giggled to myself remembering the things we did last night it was so incredible and he went full wolf with me again. i do feel sore between my legs but that doesn't matter it was magical last night it was crazy it was wild it was pure love. i sighed and closed my eyes to go back to sleep but i used my magic to close my windshield and block the stupid sun. i turned myself over to look at mason i smiled "i love you mason." as i felt him hold onto me a little bit tighter. his morning breath wasn't so bad so it didn't bother me as i rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat that sooths me.

~Max~

I am downstairs and i can still here harper and alex screaming out yes yes yes. oh my gosh kill me. but i am playing video games talking to my new babe.

~Jennifer~

it has been a week now since mason hasn't came back to his home i grabbed my phone to see if cynthia called but she didn't and instead she text me.

cynthia: hey girl what's up

me: nothing much have you seen mason?

cynthia: actually yes i have with his girlfriend, apprently i am dating her brother

me: WHAT?

cynthis: yuppers

me: did you find out anything, i am surprised you didn't have to search

cynthia: omg i know like my work was cut short loll but she seems like a nice girl and wat not a wizard of course and that is about it. i don't have the full details but i can tell you he is always by her side and stuff

me: gggrrrr he is so post to be with me

cynthia: yeah i know'

me:okay i need to figure out what to do

cynthia: well just let me know okay, i will try to keep on investigating alright.

me: thanks babe

cynthia: no problem hun

i sighed, he is always with her it makes me sick. i mean i am his fiance so i should be the one to be with him i mean it is written that we are engaged ever since i was a pup. "DAMMIT" i shouted as a knock was made at my door and jeeves opens the door. "is everything alright?" tears fall down from eyes and i rush to the bathroom turning on the cold shower and start to cry. i sit down in the tub as the water hit my head.

~jeeves~

Seeing her reaction surprised me as i sighed and grabbed my cell phone out my pocket to call master mason. "hello jeeves what's up?" i sighed as i listen to the girl crying.

"sir i believe you should come home. Miss Jennifer seems to be terribly upset crying." there was silence and then a sigh. "is she alright jeeves?" i shrugged my shoulders.

"she locked the door sir." there was quite and then a sigh.

"okay i will be right there." i smiled.

"okay sir." i hanged up and sighed one last time i looked at the door as her crying kept going on. arranged marriages is never anyone's best friend.

~mason~

"mason where are you going?" i looked at alex as i finished putting the rest of my clothes on.

"something happened at home and i have to go check it out." alex looked sad but then got up and gave me a kiss "hurry back to me babe." i smiled and kissed her. we let go of each other as i head to the door. i sighed and started jogging my way home using some what speed but to make humans think that i am one of them. finally getting home i run up the stairs to see jeeves in my room waiting at my bathroom door as i heard jennifer crying. "where are my parents?" jeeves looked at me and smiled "they are in greenland for vacation sir." i sighed and closed my eyes and sighed again. "how long has she been in there?" jeeves looked at me and shrugged his shoulders "i would say about five minutes before i called you. so that would in thirty five minutes. do you need me to get anything sir?" i shook my head no as jeeves headed out of my room "i shall leave you two alone." jeeves closed my door as jennifer continued to make whimpers and sniff. i knocked at the door and there was no reply i sighed. "jennifer open the door." i heard her stop crying then in less than i minute she turned the faucet on. "i am taking a shower." she shouted out i sighed and went to my dresser and took out my key to open the bathroom. i slowly unlocked it as i heard more small whimpers and sniffs that jennifer was making in the bathroom. i put my key in my pocket and looked around seeing jennifer's back was turned towards me so she didn't even realized that i had entered in my own bathroom. she had her clothes on and the water was running as she sat in the tub moping and crying some more. looking at her i felt sad, i hated seeing people upset and what was worse i know i was making her upset. "you want to talk." she didn't even turned to look at me, she just used her back hand to wipe her tears away and started to cough a little. "i told you i was taking a bath." she stammered as i rolled my eyes. "yeah right you're gonna take a bath in you clothes." i picked out i wasn't stupid. she still didn't turn her head to look at me. "how is she?" i looked at her "your girlfriend." a felt a pinch of pain in my heart. i know i wasn't hiding from her where i was and i know she wasn't stupid and i rather not lie and be a lying jerk towards her. "she is good." i answered slowly as she turned to her side still her back was turned to me. "look i know we are engaged and its an arranged marriage but." before i could say anything else she shouted "stop." i looked at her she didn't look at me "i fucking get it. i am not stupid." she screamed out. i kept my mouth shut. she rested her head on the tub as the water kept on going until she turned the faucet off before the tub became full. i felt guilty now realizing i never once tried to take consideration about her. for ten minutes nothing was said in the bathroom as jeeves came in with a towel and some dry clean clothes for jennifer. he looked at me as i looked at him then his head turned to jennifer in a pity look. "miss. jennifer would you like anything?" she did not answer as jeeves started to walk out. "may i have a bottle of the strongest wine you have. i don't need a glass just a bottle of wine." he looked at me as i nodded my head to him in approval. "jennifer look."

"shut up." she stammered she turned her head to me finally our eyes met "just shut up and leave." she turned her head away from me and rested it back on the tub. I sat on the floor beside her "talk to me." i said. she didn't answer as jeeves finally came back with the bottle of wine and gave it to her. "thank you." as she took the bottle and opened it and started drinking the wine. "you know the wine won't help." i heard her growl from the back of her neck.

"its enough to make me forget something for a short period of time." she answered i grabbed the bottle from her before she took another gulp. "give it back." she screamed as i got up and she got out of the tub i realized he had only an underwear and a tank top on. "give it back." she jumped on me as i slammed her on the floor with one hand the other holding the bottle away from her grasp. tears flowed out of her eyes she was becoming angry. "give it to me she shouted." i growled as she returned it back to me.

"shut up with you're screaming and talk to me." i shouted

"i hope you die." she screamed enough for everyone to hear in the house that as her scream broke my bathroom mirror. i was surprised but i held her still as she stopped fighting and cried harder. "i hope you die." her voice croaked and it became weaker as jeeves and a few of the servants came rushing in. i slowly gently released jennifer as i realized she had cut marks all over her body and it was healing. "are you cutting yourself?" i had to ask just to make sure "answer me." i yelled.

**"the fuck you ask for like you give a shit." she screamed as she pushed me off her and grabbed the bottle and ran. i got up and ran after her as the servants started cleaning up the bathroom, i quickly got up to her as we got to the roof of my home and jennifer got on the edge of the building. i realized that she finished the bottle of wine and she was trying to hold her posture. "jennifer." i yelled as she was falling backwards i grabbed her and pulled her up and held her as she cried harder. "why can't you love me." she cried harder as she started punching me in my chest "i didn't ask for this." she screamed "i hate you." she tried to push me away but i kept a hold on her as her knees gave way and i sat down holding her. i grabbed her hands and looked at her arms counting one hundred and thirty-cuts she made on her arms and noticed her legs as well. my heart felt like it torn apart coming to the realization that i am doing this to her broke my heart.**


	18. Chapter 18

~Harper~

walking in the park made me tired of looking around at couples knowing justin is busy with the sandwich shop and i am all by myself as alex and max are helping and i couldn't help today because it was my day off and justin wouldn't allow me to skip it. i sighed as i started walking out the park and onto the sidewalk of the apartments looking for stores so i can shop a little i guess. before i could get across the street i was grabbed into an alleyway and a ragged covering my mouth as the fumes from whatever it was reached to my mind and i was dazed knocked out.

i yawned as i woke up to find myself chained to a bed i panicked as i looked around and tried to pull but it was no use i am not superman who can brake metal as the door opened i realized it was zeke. "zeke help me." he looked at me and smiled. "don't worry i will help you harper. i was shocked as i screamed for help at the top of my lungs "no use harper the walls are sound proof and i stole a few magic so no one magical can find you." he had a evil grin as i realised i was completely naked i was shocked as zeke took his clothes. "i want what is rightfully mine"i tried to fight out of my chains again but there was no use. "he tried to put his penis in my mouth but i kept it shut "harper i swear if you don't give me head i will kill you and justin my eyes went wide as he threatened me and harming justin scared me so i did as i was told. "don't even think about biting bitch." i sighed and sucked as zeke smiled and moaned in pleasure. tears running down my eyes as he held my head and moved it faster as he made me deep throat him after what seemed like forever he cummed in my mouth and made me swallow it all. "you have been training havent you you slut." as he slapped my breast that i screamed it hurted but it felt good at the same time but i held it in as it made him angry he grabbed a whip my eyes opened wide he smiled and licked his lips "lets play a game shall we." i panicked as he used his hips to attack my breast and my pussy i screamed and moaned i couldn't hold in the pleasure as he kept on going repeatedly i begged him to stop but he didn't "please stop." i cried out. "i'll stop if you call me daddy." he wiped me over and over again. "please stop daddy please." he smiled and bent down as his tongue licked my vagina. i cried as he was having his way with me "oh and by the way not even a werewolf or any animal can trace you." i cried as he said those words because i believe him and i knew that zeke wasn't a stupid person he was smart and smarter than justin as i cried thinking about justin as zeke fingered me and licked and sucked my area "moan bitch." as he slapped my butt hard as i screamed in pain "moan for daddy or i beat you again." i cried as i moaned he smiled as he got up and then he penetrated me "keeping on moaning and saying my name or i am going to beat you again." i cried as i did what he said realizing he has been fucking me for two hours he finally released himself inside of me and kept on going another hour passed and he released all over my body he unchained and told me to clean myself up and if i tried to run he would kill me and justin. i cried as i walked into the bathroom realizing that there was no window for me to escape nothing i cried and washed myself trying to scrub as much as i can i see the welts and bruises from the whip. i sat down on the tub floor and just cried.


	19. Chapter 19

~Justin~

This is insane harper has been gone for a week and hasn't come back. Mason and a few of the wolves has been looking for her but they couldn't even find a sent we even used magic and she was nowhere to be found, mom and dad are back from their vacation and is also helping to search for her but no help at all. this isn't even like harper to run away nor is it like her to not come back home to and the fact that she is missing without a trace and complete freaking me out. i look outside as i got up from my magic computer trying to find her and i just looked at the stars remembering how we sat down just to search for the big dipper and create names for the stars. "harper where are you baby." i sighed and closed my eyes holding the tears as alex came out and hugged me "justin we are going to find her i promise." i looked at my sister and hugged her.

~zeke~

its been a month and i have did everything i could have think of and done and i got tired of her now she looked ugly and i wonder what the fuck did i ever see in this girl. i rolled my eyes and unchained her, you're going to go to your precious jacob and his family. But i have a warning for you i am going to tell you what you have to say to the cops, justin you're family and the russos if you tell them that it was me swear i will kill you and everyone you love do you understand me." i yelled and smacked her in the face so hard she landed on the floor "do you hear me bitch." she cried and yes that, that she would never tell a soul as long as she live. i smiled "good bitch." i said as i told her what she was going to say and i made her wash herself and used untraceable magic so my sent could not be detected and i told her the story she had to tell.

~Harper~

thrown out the car naked in front of the russos place i was naked and soaked wet as i rang the doorbell. I had a black eye welts and bruises all over my body i was weak and tired but i didnt want to pass out yet, not yet. the door slowly opened as alex opened the door as i smiled and she shouted my name and i collasped in her arms, i am finally home.

~alex~

"justin." i screamed as everyone came to see what was wrong. Mom screamed as i tride to lift harper and justin ran easily rubbing her in his arms and dad grabbed his keys, max used magic to turn everything off in the house mason held me and we rushed into the car to the hospital. i cried as justin held her in his arms he was crying he was angry he was scared. bruises all over her body welts from what looked like she was tortured and whipped mason covered my eyes as mom gave justin a blanket to cover her. max used his cell phone to call the cops telling her what had just happened and as we quickly got to the hospital mom got out of the car and helped justin out with harper as nurses and doctors ran to us. the EMT grabbed a bed and justin laid her on it as everyone rushed her to do whatever they had to do. I was crying as mason held me and dad held mom as mom was crying. justin got so mad he punched a hole in the wall as the cops tried to calm him down. a cop said they needed to ask me a few questions. "what happened?" the lady cop asked me as i tried to calm down. "we all heard the doorbell and i went to go answer it and i saw harper naked and i screamed and she smiled and she passed out." i started crying again harder this time as mason calmed me down. it took an hour for the doctor to call us into a room seeing that harper was patched up "she is sleeping but she has bruises all over her body, it looked like she was beaten endlessly with a whip on her vaginal area and her breast and buttox. we can tell she has been been rapped several times so far we cant tell much with all the bruises that has overwhelmed ninety percent of her body. she has marks on her back that seems she was beaten with some type of metal. i cried as justin became angrier and angrier, i fell to my knees crying as alex called harpers parents to tell them where she is and gave them what the doctor had told us all. "we can not find any traces of sperm so there is no help on that she is also dehydrated and lost a lot of fluids and she is pregnant." everyone froze to hear that she is pregnant even max was as he told her parents the rest of what had been said. Justin cried as he stayed beside her body holding her hand repeating how sorry he was over and over and over.

~justin~

I couldn't believe that this had happened to harper, my love my sweet darling. why would someone do this to her why and the fact that she is pregnant. i became angry i stayed up and everyone fell asleep i mean how could they be sleeping right now but i know alex was put to sleep from her crying and so has mom. everyone stayed over night as i looked at the clock it was five in the morning. i felt a weak squeeze of my hand as i looked up to see harper starting to wake up i woke everyone up as they got up off their seat as harper slowly opened her eyes "baby." she turned her head and looked at me.

"justin i missed you." she said as she started crying and i held her and kissed her "where is alex?" she asked as alex came to her side.

"i am right here." she said as she grabbed a hold of her other hand "i'm right here harper." she smiled.

"i never thought i would see you guys again." and then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, i sighed as we all sat down when the doctor came as they checked on her and left us alone with her. whoever did this i am going to find that person and i am going to kill that person myself.


	20. Chapter 20

$$$ HEY EVERYONE I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE HOW LONG, MY FAULT. I WOULD LOVE TO GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO FOR LETTING ME KNOW YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. IT REALLY MADE MY DAY. 3 $$$

~Harper~

where am i? am i dead why do i see a shining bright light? wasn't i just at the Russo? i winced as my vision started to become clearer as i see justin looking at me, his eye's oh god his eyes says it all. "harper." he said as i smiled, i wanted to get up and hug him and tell him that i missed him but i couldn't my whole body hurts as pain flared up. "justing." i croaked as everyone seem to have gotten up as i saw their faces smiling at me. alex crying as she kissed my forehead repeating i missed you, you scared me i am so sorry tell me who did this to you. i didn't answer i just smiled as came in with a doctor and Mrs. Russo smiling as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and a police officer entered, Dear lord.

The doctor did his check up as justin held my hand kissing it saying he should have never let me go, he should have kept me inside the store or house. i couldn't say anything but silently cry to see he was in this much pain all because of me. "Mrs. Harper we need to ask you some questions." i looked at the officer as the other one came in the room and looked at me sadly. "do you know who did this to you, can you describe us who the person was?" i looked at him and remembered was zeke said to me.

"no i don't know who did it. the guy had a mask and he never took it off." i lied i became good at lying since alex taught me how to so we wouldn't get in trouble when we would sneak out the house or whatever it was.

"are you sure." i looked back at the officer.

"yes." i replied comfortably i think.

"do you know where you were the whole entire time?" i looked at the other officer who was looking at me.

"no the lights were always off, it would only be on if he came in but he wore black and covered everything." okay that was true seriously true

"had the person threatened you in any type of way?" i looked at the other officer, god i wanted to tell him yes i wanted to say who it was but i couldn't

"no he never threatened me. he just dumped me out the car in a park and i walked home." sucks that was a lie. the officer nodded his head.

"you can tell us anything Mrs. Harper" i looked at the officer.

"i am sorry but that is all i know." tears flow from my eyes as they both nodded their head and left. everyone looked at me words could not express anything between any of us. justin kissed my fingers again as everyone but justin left the room.

"harper there is something i need to tell you?" i looked at him and sighed "you're pregnant." my eyes wanted to pop out of my head, shocked and scared as tears flow down. i can't believe i am pregnant with zeke's child i wanted to scream out lash out i wanted to just blurt it out who did but i couldn't. the threat the warning everything was just messed up it scared me. i turned my head away from him as he pulled my chin to look at me and kissed me "i am so sorry i couldn't protect you harper, i looked for you everywhere, i used magic i did everything i could and i could still not find you. i am sorry harper i am so sorry. we even used mason and his pack to search for you but no one could find you, no know could even sniff you out." he broke down crying, i have never seen him do that before. we both cried i feel horrible that i am lying to him but this is my family i have to protect and i don't want them killed because of me .

"its okay justin. it is not your fault." he cried again as we both cried together.

after a while of crying justin climbed on my hospital bed besides me and just held me, gosh i miss his touch i haven't had him hold me in a long time "justin." i said as he answered and kissed my back "i am glad to see you again. i missed you so much."

**"i miss you too." as everyone came in with a bag of new clothes for justin but we just stayed this way as i started drifting off to sleep. i was safe now, safe in justin's arms safe. I am home.**

**(i know this is short, but i have to pick up my ideas with this one.)**


	21. Chapter 21

~Harper~

It's been three months and I managed to still keep the fact about what truly happened. Justin won't let me out of his sight and everyone has started buying some baby stuff even Justin sat me down and told me he will be the father of the baby and he will love it as his own and it will be his child. That brought me to tears as I cried on his shoulders. I don't know what happened I haven't seen zeke after what he had done to me and I hope I never see him again because I tell you I am about to really annoyed about it. Mason hasn't been with Alex for a while since he is still dealing with being engaged and Alex seems depressed but she covers all that up with preparing things for the baby. I sighed as I went upstairs only to find mason and Alex arguing "what do you mean she tried to kill herself. Mason." Alex screeched. In anger and frustration.

"Look I will figure everything out okay. I have to go, there is a royal dinner party tonight." He kissed her and left as he hugged me and walked out the door. Alex started crying as she sat down on the couch.

"I am going to lose him." She whispers to herself as I sat down next to her and she rest her head on shoulder. "Harper everything is shit." She cried as I agreed.

Paste your document here...


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone its Kaceyizzalee =),**

**I just want to say think you guys for people who have posted reviews, liked, followed, favorite and read my stories that I have posted. I truly appreciate the fact that some of you are devoted to my stories that I have been posting and I have been devoted to your stories as well. I want to officially apologize for a few things. I want to say sorry for all the grammar and miss spelling words that I have been having in my stories a few I don't know but I appreciate the reviews that I am getting mostly it is good views and others who have posted "hey there is a lot of misspelling and stuff and you need a beta." and I'm like what the heck is a beta until a few readers have explained so I officially am very thankful for the information you have given me. **

**The reasons for all my bad well grammars and misspelling is because my laptop had broke down on me it was old a mean it was probably fourteen years old. My laptop was a Compaq and those are no longer created anymore. Like that was the laptop that would be scaled y how many gallons of water thing; yes my laptop was an extinct version that was stopped created in the 2001 I believe. Look the truth is the laptop was dying and I could no longer support paying continuously to get it fix. So for the past few months I have been doing everything on my cell phone. Creating my ideas in notes and I think I can call it text my stories I don't know how to say what I have been doing on my phone but yes I have been creating my stories on my cell phone till I could finally get a new laptop. Which I just did as in September 4, 2013 yeah so I am so excited to be typing on word Microsoft again. I can give my phone a break and not have grammar or misspelling problems anymore. Yes boo boo.**

**I would just like to say please keep commenting on my stories; tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, tell me what you want, tell me what you don't want. Just go ahead and say it out loud. (Just don't make me cry) lol I am joking on that part. **

**For the people who are still reading my stories and continuously have been giving me the boost that my stories are great thank you very much I appreciate it and for the people that are like "FIX YOUR GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLING" I appreciate it and I am sorry for that problem I have and I just want everyone to know that I have been doing my best to be devoted on my stories working on my cell phone and now that I got my laptop (HALLELUJAH) I get to have things done a lot better. **

**Please continue to read my stories I enjoy how I get my reviews and how many people who have been reading, I want to thank you and I hope you all can continue being supportive in my stories and please feel free to share any ideas. Some of your ideas you wanted I have added and it's great to know that readers out there are enjoying my creation and I love feedback and some inputs. Thank you once again and I hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
